Garść niespełnionych marzeń
by euphoria814
Summary: Historia, w której Severus szuka metody na oczyszczenie imienia zmarłego kochanka - Regulusa, a Harry liże rany po nieudanym związku z Draco Malfoyem. Spotykają się gdzieś pośrodku.
1. Chapter 1

**dla Tyone, bo ją bardzo lubię i Zil za to, że zawsze mogę liczyć na jej nowe rozdziały :)**

 **rozdział betowała Zilidya, której ogromnie dziękuję!**

* * *

To musiało się tak skończyć, stwierdził z bolesną świadomością.  
Zbyt idealne, by było prawdziwe, a jednak do tej pory niemal czuł smak jego pocałunków, które nie nosiły śladów zdrady. Był pewien, że to, co rozpoczęli już w Hogwarcie, rozkwitnie i zamieni się w dużo mniej skomplikowany związek, nienaznaczony wojną, przynależnością do Domów, czy koneksjami. Stało się jednak inaczej, a on teraz siedział w gospodzie „Pod Świńskim Łbem" i próbował zdecydować, czy już dzisiejszej nocy zwalić się Ronowi i Hermionie na głowę, czy może zostawić sobie tą wątpliwą przyjemność na jutro.  
Zadymione pomieszczenie nie nadawało się za bardzo do rozmyślań, ale przynajmniej gwarantowało anonimowość, której potrzebował. Już przy wejściu naciągnął na głowę kaptur, zakrywając bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, rozpoznawalną przez każdego, kto chociażby czytał o wojnie z Voldemortem, zakończonej przed czterema laty.

Harry był pewien, że szum wokół jego osoby ucichnie wraz z odejściem jego jedynego naturalnego wroga, ale stanowczo pomylił się. Tak wiele zostało jeszcze do zrobienia, a on jako dwudziestojednoletni bohater wojenny poczuwał się do obowiązku niesienia pomocy także teraz, gdy bezpośrednie działania zakończyły się. Tym bardziej, jeśli samo jego uczestnictwo w balu charytatywnym gwarantowało dwukrotnie wyższą zbiórkę na odnowę sierocińców, czy nowe skrzydło w Świętym Mungu.  
Nie miał sumienia odmawiać i Malfoy wiedział o tym, ciągnąc go na kolejne spotkania oraz chwaląc się nim jak zdobyczą. Teraz, po czasie, widział to i rozpoznawał pierwsze symptomy, choć dalej nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak Ślizgon mógł go tak po prostu zdradzić.  
Westchnął zanim upił Ognistej, którą barman mu podał na sam jego widok. Zastanawiał się, czy faktycznie wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść. Wybiegł z domu zabierając tylko różdżkę i płaszcz, wiedział więc, że czeka go kolejna rozprawa z Draco.

Półtorej godziny później, gdy już nie pomagały zdublowane czary trzeźwiące, doszedł do wniosku, że jego życie jest do kitu. Alkoholowe zamroczenie nie pozwalało mu dostrzec nie więcej niż metr przed siebie, ale i tak postanowił bez oferowanej pomocy dostać się do łazienki, która dziwnym trafem z każdym jego krokiem była dalej. W końcu przypadkowo potrącił jednego z gości, cicho przepraszając i klnąc na poruszające się toalety, bardzo z resztą niepraktyczne.  
— Potter! — warknął czarodziej, chwytając go w pół i ściągając kaptur.  
Próbował się bronić, ale ruch nie wyszedł mu zbyt dobrze, więc po prostu postarał się i tym razem nie stracić równowagi. Już po chwili patrzył na Severusa Snape'a we własnej osobie i nie potrafił powstrzymać grymasu niezadowolenia.  
— Snape, parszywy Ślizgon — mruknął niewyraźnie, przeciągając każde nieszczęsne 's', która znalazło się na jego drodze.  
— Miło mi, że mnie pan rozpoznał. — Uchwyt zacieśnił się, gdy Harry próbował się wyrwać. A może tylko zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Nie wiedział i ,prawdę powiedziawszy, wcale go to nie obchodziło. — Co nasza znakomitość robi w tak podłym towarzystwie? — spytał tymczasem Snape konwersacyjnym tonem.  
— Nie było parszzzywe, dopóki nie trafiłem na ciebie — wymruczał z trudem, tym razem świadomie odpychając Snape'a.

— Draco pewnie się niepokoi — dodał tamten, odciągając go od toalety, która jeszcze nigdy nie była tak daleko jak teraz. — Odprowadzę cię — westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
Dopiero po chwili dotarło do Harry'ego, co zamierza zrobić Ślizgon, więc zebrał w sobie ostatki sił i uwolnił się z objęć mężczyzny, który pachniał jak sala eliksirów. Tysiącem i jedną z tajemnic, ukrytych w zamkniętych fiolkach, na półkach pokrytych kurzem, których nigdy nie wolno było im dotknąć.  
— Nie wracam — zaprotestował. — Nigdy nie wrócę do tego… zdrajcy! Drania, dupka, zadufanego w sobie, podstępnego… — urwał, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa. — Ślizgona!  
Snape jednak nie przejął się jego tyradą i ponownie, tylko mocniej, złapał go za ramię. Wepchnął Harry'ego w jedną z wąskich uliczek, których reputacja była znana w całym Hogwarcie z niezobowiązujących spotkań, i oświetlił ich obu cichym [i]Lumos[/i].  
— Co zatem pan zamierza, panie Potter — mruknął. — Bo nie zostanie pan tutaj. — Jego głos był kojąco cichy, uspokajający.  
— A co cię to obchodzi? — warknął bez przekonania, patrząc jednak mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.  
Nie był pewien, kiedy tak podrósł, ale obaj byli tego samego wzrostu. Chyba po raz pierwszy od czasów pamiętnych zajęć z oklumencji, mógł spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy i zaskoczyła go ich barwa. Zawsze myślał, że będą to bardziej czarne tunele śmierci, niezgłębione przez swoje tajemnice. Jednak zagadka w ciemnych tęczówkach wzbudzała przyjemnie ciekawość byłego Gryfona i, jeśli to nie było złudzenie wywołane zaklęciem oświetlającym, Harry najprawdopodobniej dostrzegł jasne błyski.

— Nie twój interes! — warknął Snape, a młody czarodziej poczuł się prawie jak w szkole.  
Otrząsnął się jednak szybko z pierwszego zaskoczenia i posłał mężczyźnie najszerszy uśmiech na jaki było go stać.  
— Zawsze będziesz dupkiem — odpowiedział z dużą dozą wesołości.  
— Bredzisz — stwierdził tamten, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
— Owszem — przyznał mu rację z naturalną mu rozbrajającą szczerością.  
Snape nie odpowiedział, zastanawiając się nad czymś przez chwilę. Zmarszczył w skupieniu brwi, obserwując zaczerwienioną twarz Gryfona, aż w końcu najwyraźniej doszedł do jakiś konkretnych wniosków, bo westchnął cierpiętniczo. Puścił jego ramię, szperając w połach swojej szaty. Harry przez bardzo krótki moment zastanawiał się nad tym, czy nie rozwiązać największej zagadki ludzkości i nie sprawdzić ile kieszeni, i gdzie dokładnie są ukryte, ma Snape. Ale chwila, którą mógł wykorzystać, minęła bezpowrotnie, gdy w jego dłoń została wciśnięta niewielka buteleczka.  
— Nie potrzebuję eliksiru na kaca, ale dziękuję — wymruczał, próbując uwolnić swoją dłoń z silnej ręki Snape'a.  
Przez moment był zaintrygowany sposobem, a w jaki starszy czarodziej zacieśnia uchwyt, ale w sekundę potem poczuł silne szarpnięcie w okolicach żołądka. Zanim przyszło zrozumienie, powitała go przyjemna ciemność.

ooo

Severus Snape popatrzył na leżącego na dywanie Pottera i zaklął tak szpetnie, że duch z obrazu jego ciotki, postanowił odbyć podróż dookoła wszystkich swoich podobizn. Ostatnio zajęło mu to prawie piętnaście lat, więc Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o spokoju, który go czekał. Siłą woli powstrzymał kolejne przekleństwo, cisnące mu się na usta. Potter poruszył się niespokojnie w dziwnym półśnie, w który wpadł podczas lądowania w jego salonie. Snape chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Gryfon zawsze źle znosił świstokliki, czy dolegliwość ta przyszła wraz z porwaniem przez Czarnego Pana, ale nie zamierzał pogłębiać tej wiedzy tu i teraz. Dochodziła prawie trzecia, a miał jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia.  
Westchnął w ciemność, zastanawiając się, jakie to masochistyczne instynkty skusiły go do pomocy Gryfonowi, ale najwyraźniej z powodu późnej pory i one litościwie położyły się spać. Przelewitował wciąż ubrane ciało, przesiąknięte gryzącym zapachem alkoholu na wąską kanapę i przykrył Pottera kocem. Różdżka chłopaka wylądowała w jego dłoni, gdy wychodził po schodach na piętro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział betowany przez cudowną Zil!**

* * *

Harry'ego nie obudził dźwięk tykającego zegara, jak zawsze o poranku. Nie czuł jaśminu wokół, ani włosy Draco nie drażniły jego nosa. I od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie w porządku.  
Z trudem uniósł ciężkie powieki, a ból niemal natychmiast w niego uderzył z siłą wściekłego hipogryfa. Jakby czekał tylko na jeden niewielki błąd – jakikolwiek ruch, który mógłby świadczyć choć o częściowej przytomności. Harry dał się zwieść ciszy przed burzą i z mizernym skutkiem próbował usiąść. Nie był pewien, jak długo zajęła mu to ta niezwykle skomplikowana czynność, ale zmęczony organizm domagał się kolejnej dawki snu. Jednak, jak przystało na aurora – zawsze czujnego i zawsze na posterunku, rozejrzał się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znalazł. Nie mógł sobie co prawda kompletnie nic przypomnieć w wczorajszego wieczoru, jednak obecność spodni na tyłku i tylko lekko pomiętej szaty dowodziła, że nie działo się nic, co zapamiętać powinien.  
Niemal natychmiast zacisnął dłonie w pięści, wspominając Draco w ramionach Zabiniego, ale nagły ruch wzmógł ból głowy, który powoli doprowadzał go do mdłości. Nie był pewien ile dokładnie wypił, ale w najbliższej przyszłości nie zamierzał tego powtarzać. Nie zgładził go Voldemort, nie dał rady mu Minister Magii, nawet Hermiona na dzień przed OWUTEMami, ale pokona go najzwyklejszy kac! Przeklął w myślach, bojąc się, że ten nadprogramowy dźwięk może skumulować ból i rozsadzić mu czaszkę.  
Sięgnął ostrożnie po różdżkę, ale nie znalazłszy jej w wyznaczonym miejscu, spanikował. Spiął się, gotowy do natychmiastowej obrony, nie bacząc na ciemne mroczki przed oczami, które sugerowały mniej wszystkiego. Mniej ruchu, mniej myślenia, mniej siedzenia – mniej życia.  
— Długo jesteś aurorem? — spytał dobrze znany głos.  
Głowa Harry'ego powędrowała w kierunku, z którego dobiegały dźwięki. Severus Snape siedział spokojnie w fotelu, w rogu salonu i spoglądał na niego kpiąco.  
— Zresztą, nie odpowiadaj — mruknął.

Wstał, poprawiając czarną szatę i podszedł do niego tym swoim dziwnym krokiem, który sugerował siłę oraz energię, niezbyt spodziewaną po prawie czterdziestoletnim mężczyźnie, zmęczonym życiem. Podał Harry'emu różdżkę i fiolkę eliksiru, który został natychmiast wypity do dna.  
— Dziękuję — odpowiedział grzecznie były Gryfon, rozpoznając miksturę na kaca.  
Hermiona za karę nigdy nie nauczyła go, jak się ją warzy. A prosił o to chyba ze dwa lata, o ile się nie mylił. W tym stanie jednak nie był niczego pewny.  
— Gdzie jestem? — spytał dużo ciszej, niż to było konieczne.  
— U mnie — poinformował go chłodno Snape.  
— Co tu robię?  
Usta mistrza eliksirów wygięły się w dobrze znany mu uśmieszek.  
— Okupujesz moją kanapę.

Logika Snape'a od zawsze działała mu na nerwy, więc ze wszystkich sił starał się jednak nie obrażać gospodarza. Jego mózg powoli powracał do trybu normalnej pracy, dał mu zatem kilka dodatkowych chwil.  
— Potter, próbujesz myśleć? — Kolejne pytanie spadło na niego, jak grom z jasnego nieba. Nie wiedział za bardzo, jak odpowiedzieć na coś tak oczywistego, a jednocześnie irytująco ironicznego.  
— Staram się — odburknął.  
W końcu nie byli już w szkole. Snape nie był jego nauczycielem, a sam przeszedł zbyt wiele, by być dziecinnie opryskliwym.  
— Zaczynam doceniać twoją szczerość. — Ostatnie słowo chyba musiało należeć do Snape'a, bo po chwili mężczyzna jakimś cudem znalazł się już w drzwiach, choć Harry mógł przysiąc, że wcale się nie ruszył.  
W kilka minut później kubek gorącej kawy wylądował w jego dłoniach, parząc je przez przypadek. Upił łyk, może dwa, ale to już rozbudziło jego szare komórki.  
— Dziękuję — westchnął bardziej, niż powiedział.  
— Postanowiłem popełnić samobójstwo — oświadczył mu nagle Snape, konwersacyjnym tonem.  
Zadławił się z zaskoczenia, wylewając na siebie połowę wrzątku i spojrzał zszokowany na mistrza eliksirów. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego z ewidentną pogardą i rozbawieniem.  
— Postanowiłem popełnić samobójstwo — powtórzył grobowym tonem. — Tu już drugi raz dzisiaj, gdy mi dziękujesz. Gdybym wiedział, że trzeba cię upić, przynieść ci eliksir i kawę, być może zrobiłbym to wcześniej — urwał. — A być może nie. — Jednym ruchem różdżki osuszył mokrą szatę Pottera.

— O co ci chodzi? — spytał lekko zirytowany, połykając ponowne dziękuję, które pchało mu się w usta.  
— Mnie? O nic. To zwykła ciekawość, można by rzec wręcz gryfońska — zakpił. — Nie jest pan już dzieckiem, więc radziłbym uważać. Gospoda „Pod Świńskim Łbem" to nie miejsce dla naszej znakomitości.  
Harry zaperzył się, marszcząc brwi. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Snape ciągnął dalej:  
— Wiem, że przeżywa pan pewne… perturbacje w związku z Draco — zawahał się. — Jednak dla własnego dobra proszę posłuchać mojej rady. Jeśli kogoś wychowano w wierze, że idealny związek dwojga ludzi powinien opierać się na interesie obu stron, nie sądzę, żeby nagle zmienił swoje nastawienie do świata.  
— Myślisz, że to od początku był tylko… interes — spytał załamany Gryfon, nagle tracą resztki sił, których nie nadwątlił alkohol.  
Snape skrzywił się i parsknął.

— Nie jestem od myślenia o waszym związku, panie Potter. Jednak uważam, że Draco mógł nie być świadom tego, że nie traktujesz go jako części jakiegoś układu. Nie jest głupi. Ty jesteś sławny, a on bogaty. Tworzycie idealną parę — wypluł. — Mógł nie do końca pojąć o co chodzi w pańskim nagłym zainteresowaniu jego osobą — zakończył tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
— Czy nie możecie zrozumieć, że nie wszyscy działają według zasady coś za coś? — spytał rozgoryczony.  
— Panie Potter, musisz zrozumieć, że nie możesz żądać wyznań miłości, gdy sam nie powiedziałeś ani słowa o uczuciach — sarknął. — Nie od Ślizgona. Puchoni trzęsą portkami, Krukoni podchodzą do związków chłodno, Ślizgoni są skryci. To właśnie Gryfoni zawsze rozgłaszają się na prawo i lewo — poinformował go chłodno.  
Harry popatrzył na Snape'a jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Wychylił do dna kubek z kawą i zamyślił się. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali z Draco o uczuciach. Był pewien, że słowa nie są potrzebne, tym bardziej, że byli ze sobą od ponad pięciu lat i nie wydawało mu się koniecznym zapewnianie o swojej miłości. Jeśli właśnie coś takiego wbili mu do głowy rodzice, Draco faktycznie mógł nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że jest kochany. Może cierpiał w samotności, myśląc, że to tylko układ, na którym obaj korzystają?

— Myślisz, że mnie kocha? — spytał, nim zdążył powstrzymać niepotrzebne słowa. Nadzieja, która rozbrzmiewała w jego głosie bynajmniej nie rozbawiła Snape'a.  
— Chyba jego musisz o to zapytać, panie Potter — wycedził przez zęby Snape. — I trzymaj się z dala od gospody „Pod Świńskim Łbem", Nokturnu i innych podejrzanych miejsc. — Snape wstał i podszedł do jednej z szafek. Wyjął z niej niewielki słoiczek. — A skoro wspomniałeś, że działamy według układów coś za coś. — Popatrzył na niego kpiąco i postawił przed nim okrągły pojemniczek. — Wiedz, że do „Świńskiego Łba" wybrałem się po odczynniki, a skoro Wybraniec postanowił jednak przeszkodzić mi w tym, sam poniesie konsekwencje tego czynu. — Głos Snape'a był mroczny, a postawa mężczyzny napięta, jakby oczekiwał, że Harry zerwie się i spróbuje uciec.  
Co zresztą Gryfon próbował zrobić. Mistrz eliksirów jednak machnął tylko różdżką, zrzucając go z powrotem na kanapę.  
— Co plotki robią z wyobraźnią — parsknął. — Jesteś dorosły, chyba nie wierzysz we wszystkie szkolne bujdy? — spytał z dobrze wyczuwalną ironią. — Doskonale pamiętam, jak fatalny byłeś w eliksirach, ale nigdy nie wspominano w żadnym przepisie z ludzkim sercem czy wątrobie w przepisie, więc twoja obawa jest idiotyczna — mruknął, odrobinę jednak rozbawiony. — Do eliksiru wieloskokowego potrzebne są włosy — przypomniał. — Do Szkiele-Wzro paznokcie — ciągnął dalej. — Natomiast ja ostatnio eksperymentuję i potrzebuję, panie Potter, — zawiesił głos przedłużając napięcie — nasienia.  
Harry czknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że drżą mu ręce. Snape nie zdradzał oznak rozbawienia. Patrzył tylko wyczekująco to na niego, to na słoiczek, stojący na stoliku.  
— Żartujesz? — wydukał w końcu Harry.

— A wyglądam, jakbym żartował? — odpowiedział pytaniem mężczyzna.  
Gryfon zaczerwienił się, gdy Snape spojrzał na niego kpiąco.  
— Chyba wiesz, jak się to robi? — zapytał jeszcze mistrz eliksirów, pogarszając tylko sytuację.  
— Gdzie jest łazienka? — mruknął, widząc, że z tym mężczyzną nie wygra.

Pół godziny później Harry stanął przed drzwiami własnego domu, czując się fatalnie. Ostatnie dwanaście godzin było dla niego istnym piekłem. Zdradził go chłopak, choć najprawdopodobniej była to jego wina. Upił się i wylądował w mieszkaniu znienawidzonego profesora, który kazał mu o poranku masturbować się w swojej łazience. Jedynym plusem całej sytuacji było to, że Snape otworzył mu oczy na wiele spraw i teraz zamierzał poważnie porozmawiać z Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Betowała cudowna i wspaniała Zil :***

* * *

Kiedy zaszło słońce i wszyscy porządni ludzie znaleźli się bezpiecznie w swoich domach, Severus Snape opuścił swoją kamienice i aportował się pod same drzwi „Świńskiego Łba". Gospoda jak i wczorajszego wieczoru – i szczerze powiedziawszy każdego kolejnego – była zadymiona. Z trudem mógł rozpoznać twarze zebranych, dodatkowo ukrywających się pod kapturami. Nie zamierzał jednak tego robić – podobnie jak oni. Jeden z podstawowych czarów kamuflujących, które złamać mogło nawet czarodziejskie dziecko, łaskotał go w policzek. Nie tracił zbyt wiele czasu w domu na podobną głupotę, bo i tak nie przyniosłoby to efektu w miejscu, które tchnęło czarną magią na kilometr. Dziwił się, że Potter nie wyczuł go już w wejściu i nie dostał jakiegoś dziwnego gryfońskiego szału. Ministerstwo było pewne, że oczyściło czarodziejski świat od podobnego bezeceństwa, a aurorów specjalnie szkolono na prywatną inkwizycję urzędników. Potter jednak najwyraźniej nie był aż tak szlachetny, albo po prostu był zbyt pijany, wchodząc, by zauważyć cokolwiek nieprawidłowego.

A trochę tego się nazbierało.

Począwszy od niewinnie wyglądającej rośliny, wiszącej tuż nad drzwiami, która dezaktywowała wszystkie jego czary, łącznie z tym, sprawiającym, że jego szaty falowały nawet w bezwietrzne dni. Pędy buzdyganka ziemnego wyglądały może niewinnie, ale dodanie go do jakiejkolwiek potrawy było śmiertelne w skutkach. Dla otrutego jak i truciciela, który zapomniałby o założeniu rękawiczek. Pięć lat w Azkabanie za same informacje, gdzie można go zdobyć – osądził szybko. Nie znał nikogo, kto zostałby złapany z pędami i przeżył. Śmierć z własnej ręki była lepsza niż pocałunek dementora.  
Dalej, dokładnie na przeciwległej ścianie, wisiało niepozorne lustro. Nie odbijało jednak zwykłego obrazu i nigdy nikt się w nim nie przejrzy. Severus nie wiedział, jak dokładnie się nazywa, ani skąd właściciel gospody je wytrzasnął, ale miał nieprzyjemność zobaczyć jaki był skutek odbicia w nim czaru. Kiedy lokal dopiero zaczynał funkcjonować, a pierwsza wojna z Voldemortem zbierała największe żniwa, w „Świńskim Łbie" dochodziło do bardzo nieprzewidzianych wydarzeń, które trudno było kontrolować. Nawet przy obłożeniu pomieszczeń taką ilością czarnomagicznych sprzętów, uniemożliwiających wnoszenie własnych artefaktów, mogących stanowić potencjalne zagrożenie. Gospoda była wtedy najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w Wielkiej Brytanii. I mógł się śmiać z tego każdy niedowiarek, ale nawet Ministerstwo nie miało takich barier.

Spotykali się tu ludzie szukający informacji i wymieniający się nimi. Szpiedzy, złodzieje, mordercy. Wewnętrzny pakt utrzymywał ich w dynamicznej równowadze. Niepisane zasady obowiązywały w chwili przekroczenia progu. Nikt nikogo nie widział i nie słyszał. Nikt nie dostrzegał różnic pomiędzy czystokrwistymi a półkrwi, czy szlamami. Nie było tu olbrzymów, wampirów czy czarodziejów. Wszystkich łączyła niezbyt przejrzysta przeszłość, garść tajemnic, które leżały najczęściej dwa metry pod ziemią i ciągotki w stosunku do czarnej magii.

I było lustro.

Severus zaklął, gdy ponownie spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Bardzo rzadko to robił od tamtego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy to na czworakach wypełzł przez pęknięte drzwi. Tylko czterem osobom się to wtedy udało. Trzem wampirom i jemu. Gospoda trzymała się zaledwie na szczątkach ścian i był pewien, że wszystko się zawali. Czekał, aż właściciel wyjdzie, czy da jakikolwiek znak życia. Zgubił go gdzieś w połowie niezbyt chwalebnej ucieczki. Gdy po kilku chwilach wahania zajrzał do środka, mężczyzna wciąż stał za ladą i polerował jedną ze szklanek, jak gdyby nigdy nic i to chyba przeraziło go najbardziej.  
„Świński Łeb" na jego oczach powrócił do swojego pierwotnego stanu, a powierzchnia lustra zadrgała, gdy kolejne ciała lewitowały się i przecinały je, ginąc gdzieś we wnętrzu.

— Co to było? — spytał wtedy, celując różdżką w sam środek potwora.

— To co się wydarzy za każdym razem, gdy jakiekolwiek zaklęcie przetnie powietrze — odparł spokojnie karczmarz.

Zapamiętał te słowa i od tamtej pory siadywał bliżej wyjścia.

Przyjemny szmer zaprosił go do środka, więc zrobił kolejny krok. Zaciągnął lekko kaptur na oczy, jak wszyscy tutaj i zignorował pytający wzrok prawie rozebranej wiedźmy. Zawsze pytały, choć odmawiał od ponad dwudziestu lat. Szukał jednej konkretnej osoby, z którą miał się spotkać już wczoraj, ale Potter kompletnie wybił go z planu dnia. Musiał przyznać dzieciakowi, że miał czelność pojawiać się akurat tutaj, ze wszystkich miejsc.  
Ruda czupryna błysnęła mu w świetle świec i właśnie miał podążyć za kobietą, która była jego informatorem, gdy usłyszał dobrze znajomy głos.

— Jessszczee jednego! — krzyknął Wybraniec, zwracając na siebie ogólną uwagę.  
Najwyraźniej umknęła mu cisza w pomieszczeniu i prowadzone szeptem rozmowy. Nawet te czysto towarzyskie.  
Severus zawahał się. Wiedział, że powinien porozmawiać z Elsbeth, bo ryzykowała zbyt wiele, pokazując się tu drugi dzień z rzędu. Jednak kompleks tego, który zawsze ratował bohatera wziął nad nim górę. Klnąc równo wszystko na czym świat stoi, podszedł do Pottera i złapał go za ramię, podciągając do góry.  
— Potter — warknął mu do ucha, gdy chłopak zaczął się nieporadnie szarpać. Wiedział, że młody mężczyzna rozpozna jego głos. Był w końcu tak charakterystyczny jak dźwięk noża zsuwającego się po obnażonej kości.  
— Snape przyjacieluuuu — wymruczał półprzytomnie, opierając na nim cały ciężar swojego ciała. — Obajaj jesssteśmy idealissstami — ciągnął dalej. — On mnie nie kocha. Wiem, że myślałeś tak ty… i ja… i wszyscy… jeśśśsli mam być szszcczery — poplątał się na koniec.

— Czy nie możesz pić gdzie indziej, idioto? — warknął, ciągnąc go w stronę wyjścia.  
Był pewien, że jeśli Potter zapamięta cokolwiek, będzie bardzo zażenowany swoim zachowaniem. Wyglądem zresztą też. Cuchnął jak odchody hipogryfa po ostrej biegunce, a jego ubranie uświadamiało wszystkim dookoła, że o styl dbał Draco.  
— Nie jesssstem idiotą — zaprzeczył, stając nagle pewniej na nogach. — Wiem, że ty też tak nie myśsssliszz. Ssłysałem jak mlówileś profesor [i]Emsi[/i], że jeesstem bystry! — uświadomił go, artykułując co drugą zgłoskę.  
Severus nie pytał kim jest profesor [i]Emsi[/i]. Nie musiał. Pamiętał tę rozmowę i to, że dodał, iż Gryfon jest leniwy. To wtedy postanowił dać mu szansę i podnieść ocenę z eliksirów, by ten poszedł na kurs aurorski i przestał go dręczyć. Zresztą dokładnie tych słów użyła Minerwa. [i]Zalicz mu eliksiry, a on da ci spokój[/i] — powiedziała, a on głupi jej uwierzył. I faktycznie miał jakieś trzy lata spokoju. Teraz natomiast zamiast Pottera nastolatka – ma dorosłego pijanego Pottera, z instynktem zachowawczym godnym mugola uszczęśliwionego wizją kolacji u wampira.

— Jesteś bystry jak woda w klozecie* — odpowiedział zgryźliwie.  
Potter ku jego totalnego zdumieniu zaczął chichotać.  
— Jakki ty jeesssteś zabawny. — Kolejne salwa śmiechu utonęła w ciemności. — Snape przyjacielu, mówię ci, że nigdy nie znajdziemy nikogo, kto zasługiwałby na nas — zaczął tym razem filozoficznie. — Jesteśmy zbyt inte… inte… inteligentni — zająknął się. — Zbyt… przystojni…  
Severus omal nie zakrztusił się, gdy Gryfon wyliczał dalej. Dał mu chwilę, by chłopak doszedł do siebie i się spionizował, ale alkohol wciąż krążył w jego żyłach, więc zrobił to, co uważał za najlepsze. Aportował ich wprost do ogródka sąsiadów, gdzie Bohater Czarodziejskiego Świata wymiotował ponad półgodziny, pozbywając się resztek jedzenia i wątroby.

_  
* zapożyczone od Rotarymana — mam jego prywatne pozwolenie na używanie tego zwrotu :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Betowała prędka i dokładna Zilidya :***

* * *

Patrzenie na śpiącego Pottera nie było orzeźwiające ani przyjemne. Nie wzbudziło w nim ciepłych emocji, nie przekonało, że były Gryfon jest z jakichś powodów bardziej interesujący niż za czasów szkolnych. Nie odkrył też żadnych niezwykłych cech o wiele młodszego od siebie mężczyzny, jednak siedział na jednym z foteli we własnym salonie i obserwował jak klatka piersiowa Pottera najpierw unosi się, a potem opada.

Chciałby powiedzieć, że nie ruszył się przez całą noc z miejsca, bo istniało poważne podejrzenie, że Bohater Spod Hogwartu, Zwycięzca Najmroczniejszego z Mrocznych zejdzie z tego świata z powodu alkoholowego delirium i trzydniowego przepicia. A on – były śmierciożerca, którego nie zamknięto w Azkabanie tylko dlatego, że Minerwa McGonagall zdążyła donieść dokumenty zmarłego dyrektora – którego, o ironio, sam pozbawił życia – miałby zbyt poważne kłopoty z Biurem Aurorów, w którym – o ironio po raz drugi, pracował Potter, gdyby znaleziono u niego tegoż trupa.

Takowe prawdopodobieństwo oczywiście istniało; puls młodego czarodzieja wygrywał temat [i]Jeziora Łabędziego[/i] Czajkowskiego, by potem z kolei rozpocząć z goła całkiem inny rytm z werwą i siłą Syzyfa wtaczającego na górę ciężki kamień – dwunasty raz z rzędu. Potter czasem przestawał oddychać na chwilę, aby nagle wziąć głęboki oddech i zacząć mamrotać.

Prawdę powiedziawszy jednak – Severus Snape nie przejmował się ani bandą aurorów, ani tym bardziej pismakami, którzy poczuli już na własnych karkach jego zainteresowanie ich pytaniami. I naprawdę chciałby powiedzieć, że głównie po to, by Potter nie zszedł samotnie z tego świata – siedział we własnym salonie całą noc i w ciszy przyglądał się młodemu obliczu.

Jednak nie mógł. Nie mógł i nie chciał udawać tego przed sobą, bo wojna oduczyła go okłamywania się.  
Wschodzące słońce dawno już oświetliło elegancko urządzone pomieszczenie, a on nie drgnął nawet na milimetr. Zbyt łatwo było mu rozpoznać w nieprzytomnym Potterze siebie samego sprzed paru lat.

Sytuacja była inna, ale ból odrzucenia pozostawał taki sam i to właśnie ich łączyło.

Chłopak drgnął, a on bez zastanowienia podał mu fiolkę z eliksirem na kaca.

ooo

Kolejna pobudka w salonie byłego profesora nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.  
 _I właściwie dobrze_ — pomyślał Harry. _Nie powinien domu Snape'a utożsamiać z czymś miłym._

— Dzię… — urwał przypominając sobie, co wczoraj mistrz eliksirów powiedział na temat jego podziękowań. Słowo ugrzęzło w gardle i prawie się nim udławił. Podobnie jak gorzkim smakiem eliksiru. — Ohydne — skomentował cicho.  
Snape wykrzywił się nieznacznie.

— Gdybyś upił się jutro, gwarantuję, że wywar zdążyłby się przegryźć i nadawałby się całkowicie do spożycia — odwarknął. W jego głosie jednak dziwny spokój przeważył złośliwości i Harry z całych sił postarał się szerzej otworzyć oczy.  
— Czyli teraz nie nadaje się do spożycia? — spytał lekko przestraszony, gdy dotarł do niego sens snów.  
Snape prychnął.

—Zastanów się co czujesz — zasugerował mu.  
Faktycznie, ból głowy i nieznośne pragnienie ustąpiły. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że i tak będzie musiał nadrobić ilość płynów w organizmie. Bał się też zapytać, co tak śmierdzi, bo najprawdopodobniej odpowiedź nie usatysfakcjonowałaby go.  
Już miał otworzyć usta, by powiedzieć Snape'owi, że niepotrzebnie go straszył, gdy nagle jego żołądek zrobił salto.  
Mężczyzna najwyraźniej zauważył to, bo jego delikatny krzywy uśmieszek stał się jeszcze bardziej ironiczny.

— Wiesz, gdzie jest łazienka, jak mniemam? — spytał.  
Harry nie odpowiedział. Trzymając się jedną ręką za brzuch, a drugą za usta – pobiegł w dobrze znanym sobie kierunku, nie myśląc nawet o tym, co robił w tej właśnie łazience niecałą dobę temu.  
Kilka chwil później, gdy zawartość jego żołądka wylądowała w toalecie, umył się i doprowadził do jako takiego stanu używalności. Drzwi z ciemnego drewna szczelnie odgradzały go od niewielkiego korytarza i salonu, więc pozwolił sobie na ciche przekleństwo, zobaczywszy się w lustrze. Zaczerwienione białka oczu, potargane włosy i jakieś gałązki za kołnierzem. Wszystko to dopełniało obrazu nędzy i rozpaczy, ogłaszając jednocześnie całemu światu, jak bardzo źle się czuł.

Chwycił za klamkę i właśnie miał wychodzić, gdy dostrzegł niewielki słoiczek, który stał dokładnie na tej samej półce co wczoraj.  
— No jasne — warknął, zdejmując pojemniczek i rozpinając spodnie. Wolał nie czekać na kolejny komentarz Snape'a. Zastanawiał się tylko, jak długo mężczyzna będzie go przyprowadzał do swojego domu po to, by zebrać nowe składniki do eliksirów.

Paręnaście minut później wszedł ponownie do salonu, niosąc ze sobą słoiczek, a jego oczom ukazał się niespotykany widok. Stół, który dotąd zsunięty był pod jedną ze ścian, by nie zajmować zbyt wiele miejsca, stał teraz na środku. Natomiast na obrusie pojawiały się coraz to nowe dymiące półmiski. Sam Snape siedział na krześlena szczycie stołu i właśnie raczył się kawą.  
— Widzę, że sobie poradziłeś — zironizował.

Harry poczuł niechciany rumieniec, ale natychmiast stłumił złość.  
— Zawsze sobie ze wszystkim radzę — mruknął podchodząc bliżej.  
Gdy położył obok filiżanki Snape'a niewielki słoiczek z lepką białawą substancją, ten zadławił się kawą, patrząc na niego w niedowierzaniu. Chwilę krztusił się, a oczy zaszły mu łzami, aż w końcu udało mu się zaczerpnąć tchu.  
I wtedy stało się to, czego Harry Potter się nie spodziewał. Severus Snape zaczął się śmiać na głos, serdecznym szczerym śmiechem, który odbijał się od pustych ścian.  
— Co cię do tego skłoniło, Potter? — parsknął kilka chwil potem, kiedy zdążył się opanować na tyle, by usunąć niechciany pojemnik ze stołu.

— Twoje wczorajsze słowa — mruknął Harry, rumieniąc się teraz wściekle.  
Snape ponownie parsknął, ale przypominając sobie co nieco o zasadach przyjmowania gości, wskazał mu wolne krzesło.  
— Niby do czego codziennie potrzebowałbym nowej porcji spermy, Potter? — spytał, ewidentnie z niego żartując.  
Harry pomyślał, że słowo [i]sperma[/i] nigdy nie powinno wyjść z tych wąskich ust, ale ponieważ zło już się stało, zmilczał to i czekał na rozwój wypadków.

— Czy ja cię o to prosiłem? A może to jakiś gryfoński fetysz? — Snape drażnił go dalej. — Wyobrażam sobie już te spotkania — urwał nagle. — Jak nasz drogi Ronald pyta; co Harry robiłeś w tamtym tygodniu? — zaczął udawać głos Rona, zresztą całkiem udanie. — A ty na to: wiesz, masturbowałem się u Snape'a w łazience, dwa dni z rzędu! — Zaniósł się na koniec śmiechem.  
Harry poczuł kolejne uderzenie gorąca, jego dłonie zacisnęły się na białym obrusie, ale nie bardzo wiedział jak zareagować. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział Snape'a w takim stanie i bynajmniej nie spodziewał się, że ten jest do tego zdolny. W sumie, gdy tak słuchał słów mężczyzny — jemu też zaczęło się to wydawać zabawne. Zażenowanie powoli ustępowało, tym bardziej, że Snape nie był napastliwy jak zawsze podczas zajęć w Hogwarcie. Nie pierwszy już raz do Harry'ego dotarło, że czasy szkolne odeszły i nigdy już nie wrócą.

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że Minerwa lepiej pilnuje swojego domu, aż strach pomyśleć, co zrobilibyście w siedzibie własnego opiekuna — parsknął jeszcze Snape.  
Harry całkiem niepotrzebnie wyobraził sobie bliźniaków w łazience McGonagall. Jego wargi lekko zaczęły wyginać się w uśmiech. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, powstrzymując chichot.  
— Nie zrobiłem tego — wymruczał.  
— Zrobiłeś — brutalnie utwierdził go w tym Snape.

Mistrz eliksirów zawsze pomagał mu pozbyć się niepotrzebnych złudzeń. Był stworzony do roli kogoś, kto stawiał go w pionie.  
Komizm całej sytuacji bardzo powoli docierał do jego przytłumionego mózgu.  
— Byłem pijany — próbował dalej.  
— Wypiłeś eliksir — przypomniał mu bezlitośnie.

Harry pomasował skronie i spojrzał przytomniej na Snape'a, nie wierząc, że rozmawiają w ten sposób. Złośliwy, ale kulturalny.  
— Powiedziałeś, że wczoraj pozwoliłeś mi u siebie zostać, bo potrzebowałeś… — urwał. — Więc pomyślałem…  
— Co ewidentnie ci zaszkodziło o tak wczesnej porze — przerwał mu mężczyzna.  
Harry puścił uwagę mimo uszu.  
— Więc to twoja wina — dokończył nieskładnie.

Snape wykrzywił wargi w kolejnym krzywym uśmieszku, czekając aż Potter powie coś sensownego.  
— Ta zasada coś za coś… — przypomniał mu Harry szybko maksymę Ślizgonów.  
— Zwróciłeś zawartość żołądka na trawnik moich sąsiadów — powiedział złośliwie zadowolony, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło.


	5. Chapter 5

**od tego rozdziału aż do końca betowała wspaniała okularnicaM :* dziękuję! :***

* * *

Severus Snape wszedł do Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem i wybadał pomieszczenie na obecność Pottera. Gdy wynik wyszedł jako negatywny, pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech i dużo mniej ostrożny krok naprzód. Podszedł co prędzej do lady i spojrzał wymownie na właściciela. Chwilę później stoi już przed nim podwójna porcja Ognistej, którą opróżnia jednym łykiem. Alkohol przyjemnie pali go w gardło, rozgrzewając od środka.

\- Wiesz, że trzymam ją tylko dla ciebie? – spytał Aberforth.

Dwa dni temu Snape zastanawiał się jak Potter zareagowałby na wieść, że brat jego ukochanego dyrektora prowadzi tak podłe, przesiąknięte czarną magią miejsce.

\- Nigdy bym nie zgadł – odburknął.

Wszyscy wokół zdawali się odczuwać przyjemność sącząc jedynie to ohydne krasnoludzkie piwo albo co gorsza skrzaci miód pitny, który tłumił zmysł smaku i szybko odbierał trzeźwą ocenę sytuacji.

\- Podobnie jak absynt – dodał Dumbledore.

Snape uniósł tylko brwi, jakby chciał zapytać dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.

\- Pojawiła się tutaj wczoraj, ale wyszedłeś z tym młodzieńcem – wyszeptał ponownie próbując ewidentnie zainicjować dialog.

Mistrz Eliksirów wskazał palcem na pustą szklankę, która natychmiast się napełniła, a właściciel gospody wrócił do przecierania lady. Snape wiedział jednak, że jest dokładnie obserwowany i czekał tylko na ponowną próbę Aberfortha. Obaj Dumbledore'owie, choć nigdy się do tego nie przyznali, mieli zaskakująco wiele cech wspólnych. Upartość na nieszczęście Severusa była naczelnym podobieństwem.

\- Wróci dopiero za tydzień. Nie wcześniej i nie później – poinformował go sucho.

Snape przyjął to w milczeniu i wychylił kolejną szklankę, zastanawiając się czy kolejna porcja eliksiru na kaca jest już gotowa. Potter rano wypił miksturę, która nie była do końca oczyszczona. Płyn powinien się był odstać dwanaście godzin, ale podanie go w takiej formie Gryfonowi było równie skuteczne, co wyrzucenie go z domu, więc w zasadzie nie żałował decyzji.

Aberforth zajął się innym klientem, a Severus korzystając z okazji zabrał do połowy opróżnioną butelkę i usiadł przy jednym ze stolików. Wieczór zapowiadał się niezwykle atrakcyjnie, więc po prostu rzucił wokół czar wyciszający i pozwolił sobie chłonąć mroczną atmosferę pomieszczenia.  
Jeśli ktokolwiek twierdził, że czarna magia nie uzależnia – mylił się. Podobnie w błędzie był ten, kto myślał, że wspomnienia ulegają z czasem zatarciu.  
Sam boleśnie przekonał się o jednym i o drugim, gdy trafił do Azkabanu po zniknięciu Voldemorta. Nie potrafił uwolnić się od przykrych wizji, od tych szczęśliwych zresztą też, ale one tylko potęgowały jego ból. Już wcześniej znał podstawy oklumencji, więc ćwiczył miesiącami, by zasnąć w chłodnej celi.

Nie pomagała w tym pustka, którą czuł, gdy zabrano mu różdżkę. Mroczny Znak palił i piekł, wyrywał się, by chłonąć więcej czarnej magii, której Severus nie mógł mu dać.

Jeśli ktoś twierdził, że Azkaban jest pełen mrocznych zaklęć – mylił się.

W zasadzie Severus nie znał nieomylnych ludzi.

ooo

Jaskrawe słońce poranka raniło jego oczy, gdy tylko próbował otworzyć je na tyle szeroko, by zorientować się gdzie jest dokładnie. Niezbyt był zadowolony, że z trudem przypomina sobie ostatni wieczór, ale od czasu do czasu potrzebował odciąć się od wszystkiego. Dosłownie i w przenośni.

Robił się coraz starszy i z coraz większym trudem przychodziło mu odganianie demonów przeszłości. Potter przywołał część z nich, związanych z wojną. Jego obecność zaburzyła słodką, otępiającą stagnację, a przede wszystkim uniemożliwiła mu kontakt z kobietą, której informacji potrzebował.

Jakby tego było mało, hogwarcka sowa czekała na okiennicy okna i dziobała drewnianą framugę. Sam rzucał czar przeciwko kornikom, który miał chronić wrażliwe części domu. Dlatego też wiedział, że okno nie jest sowoodporne.

Zresztą drapanie było niemożliwie głośne, a eliksir na kaca zbyt daleko.

Kiedy wreszcie jego otępiony mózg skoncentrował się na jednym, wspomnienia ubiegłej nocy wyklarowały się. Przypomniał sobie kilku czarodziejów wątpliwej reputacji, którzy złożyli mu niedwuznaczne propozycje. Pamiętał zaniepokojoną minę Aberfortha, gdy wyciągnął różdżkę i spokój, który spłynął na Dumbledore'a, kiedy ktoś złapał go za nadgarstek i wyciągnął z gospody rozpychając się łokciami.

Ktoś poruszył się za jego plecami, więc spiął się nieznacznie. Nie pierwszy raz stawał w tak upokarzającej sytuacji, ale na jego korzyść działało, że był w swoim mieszkaniu.

Ostrożnie odwrócił się, by przyjrzeć się natrętowi. Chwilę później usłyszał jak wciąga głośno powietrze do płuc i sucho kaszle pomimo otępiającego bólu głowy.

\- Potter – wyszeptał zszokowany odkryciem.

Mężczyzna poruszył się ponownie niespokojnie i otworzył najpierw jedno, a potem drugie oko. Spoglądał spokojnie na Severusa, a potem ziewnął.

\- Myślę, że jest za wcześnie, żeby wstawać. Idź spać – poprosił i odwrócił się na drugi bok zabierając kołdrę.

Poranne, zimne powietrze otrzeźwiło na chwilę Mistrza Eliksirów, który bez słowa ostrzeżenia złapał za nakrycie i przyciągnął je do siebie, zasłaniając newralgiczne punkty.

\- Natychmiast stąd wyjdź! – zażądał, rejestrując, że tyłek Pottera był prawie tak samo blady jak jego własne pośladki.

\- Bez śniadania? – spytał bezczelnie tamten.

Severus otworzył szeroko usta, ale zamknął je, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Potter tylko żartował.

\- Nie spytasz co się wczoraj stało? – ciągnął dalej jego były uczeń, ześlizgując się z łóżka.

Nie patrząc na Mistrza Eliksirów podniósł koszulkę i resztę porozrzucanych w pośpiechu rzeczy.

\- To chyba oczywiste – warknął w odpowiedzi Severus, a usta Pottera drgnęły.

\- I rozumiem, że nie dostanę śniadania, kwiatów, wyznania dozgonnej miłości…

Severus przyłożył dłoń do czoła i zapadł się głębiej w poduszkach. Nigdy nie był dobry z rozmowach po. Przed zresztą też, ale wtedy nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi.

\- Snape? – spytał Potter zaniepokojony jego milczeniem.

Severus otworzył oczy, które ponownie zaprotestowały w kontakcie ze światłem.

\- Eliksir na kaca. – Młody mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń i podał mu niewielką fiolkę.

Wypił ją bez słowa i ponownie spojrzał na Pottera, który ubrany stał koło łóżka i taksował go wzrokiem. Severus doskonale wiedział jak teraz wygląda. Blada skóra musiała przybrać jeszcze bardziej niezdrową barwę, a wystające kości prześwitywały przez nią, przez co przypominał szkielet, a nie człowieka. Potargane włosy, zapewne już przetłuszczone, lepiły się do jego czoła, które od lat poznaczone było głębokimi zmarszczkami.

\- Jakie jajka lubisz? – spytał nagle Potter, a potem zaczerwienił się, gdy podwójny sens jego pytania do niego dotarł.

Severus wolał nie zaznajamiać się z powodem, który zmusił Gryfona do zmiany koloru twarzy, więc wziął głęboki oddech, czując, że eliksir na kaca zaczyna w pełni działać. Zawsze po alkoholu długo odzyskiwał pełne panowanie nad sobą i zdolność trzeźwej oceny sytuacji.

\- Sądzę, że powinieneś wyjść – zaczął. – Wypadałoby, żebyś wyszedł – dodał dużo ostrzej niż zamierzał, ale Potter nawet nie drgnął.

\- I miałbym ci nie podziękować za opiekowanie się mną dwa dni z rzędu? – zdziwił się nieszczerze.

Zanim Severus zdążył odpowiedzieć, Potter zniknął za drzwiami.


	6. Chapter 6

**betowała okularnicaM :***

* * *

Potter zrobił mu śniadanie.

Potter nie tylko zrobił mu śniadanie, ale również podał mu je do łóżka.

Potter nie tylko zrobił mu śniadanie, ale również podał mu je do łóżka. I nie wyszedł.

\- Co jeszcze tutaj robisz? – spytał Snape niepewnie.

Z całego biadolenia byłego ucznia wywnioskował, że pomiędzy nim i Draco płomienny romans skończony. Nie sądził jednak, że Potter pozbiera się tak szybko. I nigdy nie przypuszczał, że weźmie udział w tej dziwnej wendetcie przeciwko Malfoyowi.  
W cokolwiek Potter chciał go wplątać – Severus nie zamierzał brać w tym udziału.

\- Wykazuję się odpowiedzialnością – odparł młody mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Tego Severus nie zapamiętał ze szkoły.

\- Potter, jesteś Gryfonem. Odpowiedzialny Gryfon to oksymoron – odparł z odpowiednią dawką sarkazmu.

Jajka pachniały przepysznie – to musiał przyznać.

Potter przewrócił oczami.

\- W nocy mówiłeś do mnie Harry – odparł tylko młody mężczyzna i Severus miał ochotę zakląć.

\- Zamierzasz wykorzystać to do kpienia sobie ze mnie? – spytał posyłając mu jedno z tych swoich sławetnych długich spojrzeń.

Potter nawet nie drgnął.

\- Owszem – odpowiedział chłopak szczerze.

Eliksir na kaca chyba powoli zaczynał działać, bo wszystko wokół zaczynało się klarować. Pamięć jednak nie wracała. Nie miał pojęcia co robił od czasu, gdy opuścił Gospodę pod Świńskim Łbem. Możliwe, że powinien podziękować Potterowi za uratowanie mu tyłka. Upijanie się w takim towarzystwie nie należało do puli sportów ekstremalnych, które uprawiał. Eliksiry wystarczyły mu w zupełności.

Słowa podziękowań jednak nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło.

\- Czego chcesz? – spytał wprost.

Potter wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- Zasada coś za coś – westchnął chłopak. – Powiedzmy, że jesteśmy kwita – rzucił i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, co wcale nie uspokoiło Severusa.

Dało mu jednak potrzebne informacje. Jeśli przedtem miał wątpliwości co do tego czy ze sobą spali. Teraz miał pewność. Nie czuł jednak typowego rozciągnięcia charakterystycznego dla interakcji tego typu, co z kolei podsunęło mu kolejną myśl.

Potter wciąż siedział odprężony na fotelu i z jego twarzy nie schodził krzywy uśmieszek.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że niczego nie pamiętam? – spytał ostrożnie Severus.

Sądząc po minie Pottera, młody mężczyzna nie wziął tego pod uwagę. Jego były uczeń patrzył na niego w wyraźnym skonsternowaniem. Jego gryfońska natura brała właśnie górę i Potter zaczynał się krępować.

\- Ja… Ja… - zająknął się chłopak.

\- Owszem byłem aż tak pijany – ciągnął dalej Snape. – I twoje żarty są nie na miejscu.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział szybko Potter. – Naprawdę, gdybym wiedział, ale ty… - jęknął, zakrywając nagle twarz dłońmi. – Ale ty powiedziałeś, że wcale nie jesteś pijany!

\- I uwierzyłeś pijanemu? – spytał Severus z niedowierzaniem.

Potter spojrzał na niego zagryzając wargę i nagle wstał, czego Snape akurat się nie spodziewał. Długie, szczupłe palce przeczesały ciemną czuprynę, gdy Gryfon podejmował decyzję. Potter w ciągu sekundy rzucił się w stronę swoich ubrań z rumieńcem wstydu na twarzy.

Co tylko powiedziało Severusowi, że wcześniejsze żarty nie były niczym innym, a niewinnym drażnieniem się usatysfakcjonowanego kochanka.

\- Potter – zaczął chcąc go powstrzymać i poczuł się jak idiota, bo wciąż nago leżał w łóżku. – Harry – powiedział, smakując to słowo.

Faktycznie jego język nie miał z nim problemu, więc może wypowiadał je poprzedniej nocy.  
Potter zatrzymał się w pół ruchu spanikowany i spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby spodziewał się najgorszego.

\- Wyrzucanie gościa bez śniadania chyba nie mówi dobrze o gospodarzu – powiedział ostrożnie Severus.

Potter spojrzał na niego z jeszcze większą dezorientacją.

\- Ale ja… - zawahał się chłopak najwyraźniej nie wiedząc jak zakończyć zdanie. – Wykorzystałem cię – powiedział w końcu z obrzydzeniem.

\- Przestań – westchnął Severus. – To nie moja pierwsza pijacka przygoda – poinformował go chłodno. – Wbrew temu co sądziliście w szkole jednak niektórzy uważają mnie za przystojnego – dodał i policzki Pottera pokryły się kolejnym rumieńcem.

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił i to było denerwujące, bo Severus nie cierpiał zostawiania niczego w zawieszeniu. Potter jednak nie kwapił się do żadnego komentarza.

\- Zrobiłeś świetną jajecznicę – rzucił Severus, chociaż poważnie wątpił w zdolności kulinarne chłopaka.

Potter w końcu zepsuł nie jeden eliksir.

\- Może się poczęstujesz – dodał patrząc wymownie na porcję, którą Harry nałożył dla siebie.

Potter niepewnie usiadł ponownie na fotelu.

\- Nie jesteś zły? – spytał niepewnie Harry.

\- Najwyżej na siebie – odparł całkiem szczerze Severus. – Kto by pomyślał, że nie będę pamiętał nocy ze sławnym Harrym Potterem – zaszydził jak za starych dobrych czasów i chłopak znowu się zaczerwienił.

\- Nie mów tak – poprosił cicho Gryfon.

\- Że nie pamiętam…

\- Nie nazywaj mnie sławnym – wszedł mu w słowo Potter. – Na razie to tylko same kłopoty – dodał.

Severus w lot przypomniał sobie artykuły o nim i Malfoyu. Draco zadowolonego na każdym ze zdjęć ze swojej nowej pozycji. Bale i rauty, spotkania na wysokim szczeblu dzięki którym dziedzic fortuny mógł się piąć po szczeblach kariery.

\- Zamierzasz z obecnym kochankiem omawiać były związek? Mogłeś poczekać chociaż do obiadu – prychnął wcale nie rozbawiony.

Potter zawsze miał fatalne wyczucie czasu i jak widać przez lata się wiele nie zmieniło.

\- W zasadzie nie ma czego omawiać – stwierdził Harry z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. – Masz ochotę wyjść dzisiaj ze mną na kolację? – spytał.

Severus zamarł nie bardzo wiedząc skąd to pytanie w ogóle się wzięło.

\- Potter nie jesteś mi nic winien – powiedział spokojnie, lustrując młodego mężczyznę wzrokiem.

\- Wiem. I ty mi też nie – dodał Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Czy mogę wpaść po ciebie o siódmej?

Severus wiedział, że musi wyglądać jak idiota, bo kąciki ust Pottera drgnęły, jakby chłopak chciał się znowu krzywo uśmiechnąć, ale nie wiedział czy to czegokolwiek nie popsuje.

\- Nie sądzisz, że po nieudanym długoletnim związku powinieneś zaczekać trochę zanim znowu zaczniesz się umawiać? – spytał niepewnie.

Potter uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie sądzisz, że udzielanie rad na temat eks związku przez obecnego kochanka, jest nie na miejscu? – odbił piłeczkę Harry.

\- Gryfoni są strasznie pyskaci o tej porze dnia. Nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej – stwierdził cierpko Severus.

\- Może powinniśmy się częściej widywać o tej porze dnia – rzucił Potter i znów mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

ooo

Potter od zawsze stanowił dla niego zagadkę. Nie chodziło tylko o sam fakt, że jako totalne beztalencie w eliksirach nie miał prawa przejść kursu aurorskiego, ale o to, że jego ograniczona znajomość zaklęć i tak pozwoliła mu pokonać Czarnego Pana. Severus nawet przez tę krótką sekundę na polu bitwy pomyślał, że może coś jest w tym, co Dumbledore powtarzał mu często, że zło można pokonać tylko dobrym sercem.

Oczywiście teraz brzmiało to dla niego jak romantyczny bełkot, ale Potterowi nie można było odmówić charyzmy.

Harry potrafił zjednywać do siebie ludzi. To dzięki nim ta wojna tak szybko się skończyła. Możliwe, że pochłonęłaby więcej ofiar, gdyby Potter nie przekonał czarodziejów, że należy porzucić rodowe posiadłości i przenieść się do mugolskiego świata. Dzięki rodzicom panny Granger, obecnie zdaje się pani Granger-Weasley, wiele zagrożonych rodzin rozpierzchło się po krajach nie tylko Europy, ale też Azji. Byli nie do wyśledzenia przez nieznających mugolskich środków lokomocji Śmierciożerców.

Severus zatem nie był zaskoczony, gdy Potter pod jego kamienicą pojawił się zwykłym, niemagicznym samochodem. Czerwone coś wydawało z siebie dziwne odgłosy – zapewne z silnika, jak przypomniał sobie mgliście. Sam wychowywał się wśród mugoli, ale lata spędzone w czarodziejskim świecie przyniosły zapomnienie dla takich drobiazgów.  
Potter pomógł mu nawet zapiąć pas.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz – powiedział na powitanie Harry.

\- Eliksir na kaca zaczął w pełni działać – przyznał bez cienia emocji w głosie.

Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać jak wyglądał rano.

\- Nie, nie. Chodziło mi, że wiesz… - zaczął Potter i wbił wzrok w przestrzeń przed sobą. – Nieważne.

\- Bezpodstawne pochlebstwo nie otworzy ci drogi do moich spodni – rzucił Severus, bo mógł.

Potter zaczerwienił się wściekle, ale przynajmniej nie próbował się bronić.

\- Jakim cudem wciąż jesteś w stanie się czerwienić? Pięć lat z Draco Malfoyem powinno oduczyć cię większości ludzkich reakcji – zauważył, starając się jakoś podtrzymać rozmowę.

\- Chryste – westchnął Potter. – On, on… - wziął głębszy wdech. – On był inny, kiedy byliśmy razem. Udawał, że nie jest dupkiem przez pięć lat. Tak samo jak udawał, że mu na mnie zależy. Ślizgon – podsumował jednym słowem, ale nie było tam złości, którą obrzucał Severusa jeszcze trzy dni temu.

\- I postanowiłeś umówić się z kolejnym Ślizgonem – zauważył Snape bezlitośnie.

\- Ale ty jesteś szczery – stwierdził bez wahania Potter.

\- A skąd wiesz, że to nie kolejna gra, żeby zaciągnąć cię do łóżka? – spytał niemal od razu.

Potter prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Jeśli to jest twoja metoda na podrywanie kogokolwiek, współczuje twoim partnerom – sarknął Harry i Severus poczuł, że jego usta drgają niekontrolowanie. – Znaczy nie chciałem cię urazić. To mi totalnie nie przeszkadza – dodał.

\- Może metodą samą w sobie jest niepodrywanie kogoś na siłę? – spytał retorycznie Severus czym od razu przyciągnął jego uwagę. – Podrywając kogoś, starając się zanadto ukrywamy kim jesteśmy naprawdę. Staramy się pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony, więc gramy…  
Potter prychnął ponownie.

\- Zawsze byłem zbyt nieśmiały, żeby porozmawiać z kimkolwiek – stwierdził w końcu chłopak. – Nie miałem odwagi, żeby podejść i zaprosić kogoś… gdziekolwiek – westchnął.

\- Dzisiaj rano nie wydawałeś się mieć z tym problemu – stwierdził Severus.

\- Jestem ostatnio wściekły – przyznał Harry i tego właśnie Severus obawiał się najbardziej.

Związki nie kończyły się nigdy od tak. Zawsze zostawała gama emocji, które musiały z czasem wyblaknąć, żeby móc potem podejmować rozsądne decyzje. Oczywiście w przypadku Gryfonów o rozsądku nie można było nigdy mówić w pełni, ale zawsze istniała granica bezmózgowia, której nie należało przekraczać.

\- Nie powinienem był… - zaczął Potter i urwał powstrzymując się w ostatniej chwili.

\- Zapraszać mnie dzisiaj – dokończył za niego Severus ze względnym spokojem.

Głowa Pottera tak szybko odwróciła się w jego stronę, że prawie odskoczył. Chłopak popatrzył na niego marszcząc brwi. Przez chwilę przypatrywał mu się, aż chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że jadą tym piekielnym środkiem mugolskiej lokomocji, która ograniczała populację niemagicznych w największym stopniu.

\- Nie powinienem był pozwalać mu do siebie wrócić – dokończył Potter. – Nie żałuję, że cię zaprosiłem. Żałuję, że kiedy zerwałem z Draco, nie podałem tego do wiadomości publicznej. On zdaje się traktować gazety jako jedyny wiarygodny środek komunikacji.

\- Zerwałeś z Draco? – zdziwił się Severus.

Nie bardzo wpasowywało mu się to w obraz zdradzonego kochanka, który przedstawiał Potter przez ostatnie dni.

\- Zerwałem z nim rok temu. I wróciliśmy do siebie niedługo potem, bo fakty są takie, że nie bardzo funkcjonowałem bez niego na tych przeklętych przyjęciach. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, że nie byliśmy razem przez miesiąc, może dłużej. Sądzę, że Draco też nie zauważył – stwierdził z westchnieniem Potter. – Może gdyby zauważył, potraktowałby to jako ostrzeżenie.

\- Próbowałeś ostrzec Malfoya? – spytał retorycznie Severus.

Potter uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że jestem wściekły, że mnie zdradził pomimo tego, że dałem mu już raz szansę – wyjaśnił Harry nagle całkiem innym tonem. – Ale nie mszczę się na nim i nie zamierzam się mścić, jeśli myślisz, że wszystko to… - urwał, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Jedziemy do mugolskiej restauracji nieopodal. Nikt nas tam nie pozna. Żadnej prasy i znajomych…

Severus pokiwał głową, że w pełni rozumie.

\- W razie, gdyby okazało się wszystko totalną pomyłką, nikt cię nie posądzi o sypianie ze sławetnym Harrym Potterem – sarknął chłopak w wyraźną niechęcią.

Severus zmarszczył brwi, orientując się, że chyba to była jego kolej, żeby wykonać ruch. Przeważnie na pierwszych randkach subtelnie okazywało się zainteresowanie, aby w ogóle mogło dojść do drugiego spotkania.

\- Gdybym nie chciał, aby mnie z tobą widziano, nigdy nie wyszedłbym z tobą ze Świńskiego Łba – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

Subtelność nie była w końcu ich dewizą od samego początku.

Potter uśmiechnął się, skręcając w prawo.


	7. Chapter 7

**betowała cudowna okularnicaM :*:*:***

* * *

Potter wydawał się uroczo zaskoczony, że Severus zaprosił go ponownie do swojego mieszkania jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, gdy ich randka dobiegła końca. W zasadzie wieczór był całkiem miły odkąd Harry najwyraźniej uodpornił się na sarkazm do tego stopnia, że nie reagował na żadne zaczepki. A Severus musiał przyznać samemu sobie, że przyzwyczajenie jednak stanowiło drugą naturę człowieka.

\- To teraz spytasz mnie czy chcę kawy? – spytał Potter, gdy znaleźli się w końcu w jego salonie.

Severus miał jednak inne plany i wpił się w usta chłopaka, który trochę zaskoczony, początkowo kompletnie nie współpracował. Szybko jednak zorientował się co to za gra i dołączył swój język do niewielkiej bitwy, która rozgrywała się w jego ustach.

\- Uhm – sapnął Harry, gdy Severus zaczął całować go po szczęce. – Raczej nie robię takich rzeczy na pierwszej randce – rzucił niepewnie Potter i Severus po prostu musiał prychnąć.

\- Chcę moje wspomnienia z wczoraj – poinformował go tonem nieznoszącym dyskusji i zabrał się za odpinanie koszuli chłopaka.

Potter miał przyjemne ciało. Pełne krzywizn i załamań, które nie były pokryte bliznami wojny. Większość zaklęć ominęła chłopaka tylko cudem, a może dzięki niesamowitemu refleksowi Pottera, który w tej właśnie chwili uratował też jego wazon, który spadł z potrąconego stolika.

Koszula jednak został zdjęta, a to było najważniejsze.

\- Poza tym licząc jak często widywaliśmy się w ostatnim tylko tygodniu to wczoraj mieliśmy trzecią randkę – oznajmił mu Severus i polizał cienką skórę obojczyka, która kusiła go tak bardzo.

Najchętniej wgryzłby się w młode ciało pod sobą. A możliwe, że zrobił to już wczoraj.

\- Ugryzłem cię? – spytał całkiem szczerze Severus i Potterowi zajęło dobrą chwilę zorientowanie się, że pytanie faktycznie jest skierowane do niego.

\- N-nie – wyjęczał Harry i to kategorycznie był jeden z tych dźwięków, które należało powtórzyć już w niedługim czasie.

Najlepiej teraz.

Zęby Severusa zatopiły się w jasnej skórze i Potter wygiął się w jego stronę.

\- Sypialnia, teraz – polecił bez cienia wątpliwości i Harry prychnął.

\- Wczoraj był dywan – oznajmił Potter, a Severus uznał to za bardzo kuszące.

\- Byłbym fatalnym gospodarzem – powiedział jednak, stwierdzając, że wygoda jednak ponad wszystko.

Nie miał już dwudziestu lat. Zresztą wciąż zagadką pozostawało jak z Potterem na pewno po wyczerpujących zmaganiach na dywanie wczorajszego wieczora trafili do łóżka. To pytanie jednak nie znalazło na razie swojej odpowiedzi, bo Harry bezceremonialnie zacisnął dłoń na jego kroczu, gdy starali się wdrapać na piętro nie odrywając od siebie ust.

\- Zabijemy się – westchnął Potter w jego wargi, gdy po raz kolejny nie trafili w schodek.

\- W życiu potrzebna jest nutka niebezpieczeństwa. Dodaje mu s-smaczku – syknął Severus, gdy i jego noga osunęła się.

Kiedy wpadli do sypialni, chłopak skopał swoje buty i na poważnie zabrał się za guziki jego szaty. Severus nie protestował, to musiało być zrobione, a czym prędzej – tym lepiej. Sam o wiele szybciej i skuteczniej pozbył się ubrań chłopaka, i Potter stał teraz przed nim w całej swej nagiej okazałości.

\- Cholera – westchnął chłopak, gdy Severus pogładził jego prężący się penis. – Jeśli będziesz mi przeszkadzał… - zaczął, ale słowa umknęły, gdy Severus zamknął pewnie dłoń wokół ciepłej główki członka.

Nie zamierzał bardzo rozpraszać Pottera, ale ten nawet za czasów szkolnych nie słynął zbytnio ze skupiania się. A przynajmniej tak sądził Severus do tej pory, dopóki nie zorientował się, że podczas jego małej zabawy, która z chłopaka wyciągała mniejsze i większe westchnienia, został pozbawiony wierzchniej szaty. Koszula wciąż jednak trzymała się na jego szczupłych ramionach i Potter szarpał się teraz z nią.

\- Mogłoby się wydawać, że po wczorajszej nocy będziesz miał jakąś wprawę – zakpił Severus, bo naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać.

To czasami było silniejsze od niego i całe szczęście, że Potter zdawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko.

\- Kiedy wczoraj wyszedłem po szklankę wody, czekałeś na mnie już nago w salonie – odparł chłopak z wrednym uśmieszkiem i tego Severus akurat nie musiał wiedzieć.

W zasadzie zamierzał wyprzeć tę wizję z pamięci.

Pocałował Pottera ponownie, żeby zamknąć mu usta. Wcale nie dlatego, że chłopak naprawdę wiedział co robi i nie pozwalał mu się łatwo zdominować. Ta walka tylko nakręcała ich bardziej i Severus zaczynał powoli się bać, że nigdy nie będzie miał jej dość. Możliwe, że Potter myślał o tym samym, gdy popchnął go w tył na łóżko i zabrał się za rozpinanie jego spodni.

Nie ściągnął ich zresztą nawet do kolan, ale pochylił się nad jego członkiem, gdy tylko pozbawił go okrycia i ostrożnie pocałował główkę, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jak wrażliwy potrafił być penis Severusa. A może faktycznie po wczorajszej nocy wiedział.  
Severus nie miał szans na zbyt długie zastanawianie się nad tym, bo chłopak pochylił się jeszcze niżej i nagle jego penis w całości prawie znalazł się w tych wilgotnych ustach, a powietrze zostało wypchnięte bezceremonialnie z płuc Severusa.

\- Och Merlinie – westchnął zerkając w dół na Pottera, którego głowa to unosiła się, to opadała tylko w sobie znanym rytmie, którego Severus na pewno nie zamierzał poprawiać.

Idealnie drażniące, wciąż przyjemne, ale nie na tyle, żeby doprowadzić go na szczyt zbyt szybko. I dobrze, Severus nie chciał kończyć w ustach Pottera. Miał wszelkie przesłanki sądzić, że wczorajsza noc odbyła się zgoła inaczej i zamierzał chociaż kilka punktów z niej zaliczyć ponownie. Tak w ramach odświeżania pamięci.

\- P-p… Harry – jęknął, decydując, że najlepiej być miłym i ugodowym, gdy ktoś trzyma usta na twoim członku.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego, nie przerywając nawet jego niebiańskiego obciągania. Ciepło, wilgotno i ten nacisk języka od spodu, było wszystkim, czego Severus tak naprawdę mógł teraz chcieć. I to było niebezpieczne. Nie miał dwudziestu lat, więc nie mogli sobie pozwolić na żadne wypadki przy pracy. Nie był też cholernym nastolatkiem, toteż teoretycznie nie powinien dojść całkiem przypadkowo porwany chwilą, ale zaczynał wierzyć w możliwości swoich lędźwi im dłużej Potter wpatrywał się w niego tymi niewinnymi oczami z ustami pełnymi jego członka.

Widok był tak grzeszny, ale Severus po prostu nie mógł powstrzymać znowu nie tak delikatnych pchnięć, a przecież nie do tego zmierzali.

\- Harry – powtórzył równie miękko, rozsmakowując się w imieniu chłopaka.

Cały wieczór na przemian nazywał go imieniem to nazwiskiem i Gryfon nie wydawał się nawet za bardzo interesować tym czy jest nazywany Potterem.

\- Chodź do mnie – powiedział Severus odrobinę bardziej władczo, bo cholera, ale ktoś powinien mieć nad tym wszystkim jakąś kontrolę.

Usta Pottera wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu na tyle na ile mogły i członek Snape'a wysunął się z nich, zostawiając mokry ślad na policzku chłopaka. To też był widok, do którego mógłby się przyzwyczaić i może Potter nawet nie protestowałby bardzo.

Harry ściągnął jego spodnie do końca, zanim podniósł się wyżej i odgarnął mu z policzka kosmyk włosów. Możliwe, że Gryfon zamierzał romantycznie wpatrywać się w jego oczy, ale Severus miał inne plany. Te usta powinny go całować i każdy nawet ułamek sekundy był czasem stracony. Przyciągnął zatem Harry'ego bliżej nie dając im wyboru, ponieważ wiadomym było, że dawanie możliwości Gryfonom kończyło się fatalnie. Ich plany opierały się głównie na zamknięciu oczu, podniesieniu miecza i krzyku 'Za Ojczyznę!'. Severus na pewno nie zamierzał pozwolić na taki rozwój wypadków, więc po prostu pocałował Harry'ego, a dłonią zaczął gładzić jego pośladek, sugestywnie zbliżając się coraz bardziej do miejsca przeznaczenia. Cel był jasny i Potter ugiął nogę, zarzucając ją na jego biodro, czym tylko sprawił, że ich penisy jeszcze bardziej do siebie przylegały. Tarcie było cudowne, pocałunki były wspaniałe, ale dopiero skrzek pełen zaskoczenia, który wyrwał się z ust Harry'ego sprawił mu naprawdę wredną satysfakcję.

Normalnie spędziłby więcej czasu na przygotowywanie swojego kochanka, ale obu im się spieszyło. Czuł to w nieregularnym oddechu Harry'ego, w palcach Gryfona, które błądziły bez wyraźnego celu po jego żebrach, jakby nie mogły się zdecydować po co tak naprawdę sięgnąć.

Członek Severusa zresztą sączył się już tak bardzo, że nie potrzebne mu były dodatkowe atrakcje. A przynajmniej nie przed wielkim finałem.

\- Jak… - zaczął i urwał, bo Potter klęknął nad nim.

Severus tylko położył dłonie na jego udach, które napięły się przyjemnie pod wpływem jego dotyku. Potter uniósł się lekko nad jego biodrami i sięgnął za siebie, ustawiając jego członek tak, by dotykał jego wejścia. Bardzo powolna wędrówka w dół musiała być dla nich obu słodka torturą, bo usta Harry'ego otwarły się nieznacznie, gdy pochłaniał kolejne centymetry jego penisa.

Ich biodra w końcu spotkały się i chłopak poruszył się koliście, aby dodatkowo się rozciągnąć. Okazało się to nie tak znowu konieczne. Czar, który rzucił Severus był naprawdę bardzo skuteczny. Posiadał w końcu niemałą wprawę w bezróżdżkowej magii.

\- Następnym razem chcę twoje palce – powiedział Potter.

\- Możesz być tego pewien – odparł Severus prawie dławiąc się powietrzem, gdy Harry podniósł się i niemal natychmiast wrócił w dół, nadziewając się ponownie na twardy penis.

\- Już to wczoraj słyszałem – zakpił Potter, a cholera to wcale nie była pora do żartów.

\- Zapomnijmy o wczoraj – syknął Severus. – Nie będę czuł się poszkodowany, jeśli nadrobią je wspomnienia z dzisiaj – dodał.

I po cholerę tyle gadali?

Harry musiał być podobnego zdania, bo nie odpowiedział. Jedynie podnosił się w górę, korzystając z mięśni, które zdobył dzięki cholernemu treningowi aurorskiemu. A potem opuszczał w dół z coraz większą siłą, jakby same uderzenia bioder o biodra sprawiały mu radość. Możliwe, że tak faktycznie było, bo doświadczenie Severusa podpowiadało mu, że kąt, w którym wchodził w Pottera nie był tym odpowiednim. Dlatego przy następnym razie uniósł odrobinę biodra, a z ust Harry'ego wydobył się zaskoczony jęk.

\- Zostaw – załkał chłopak. – Nie chcę dojść – dodał. – Chcę się na tobie pieprzyć.

Tego raczej Severus się nie spodziewał. Potter nigdy nie słynął ze wstrzemięźliwości czy cierpliwości. W zasadzie Potter słynął wyłącznie z robienia Severusowi na złość i może teraz to wszystko też miało jakieś drugie wredne dno. Harry jeśli jednak miał jakieś osobliwe plany musiał je jednak szybko realizować, bo tempo, które narzucił teraz było o wiele za bardzo satysfakcjonujące, a to oznaczało zbliżający się wielkimi krokami orgazm.

Nie, żeby Severus go nie chciał. Przeważnie jednak preferował zaspokojenie najpierw partnera. Był bowiem dżentelmenem w każdym calu, a przynajmniej lubił sobie tak wmawiać. Możliwe, że chodziło wyłącznie o to, aby nie przegapić przez mgłę własnej przyjemności oczu Pottera, które na pewno rozszerzyłyby się niemożliwie bardzo, gdy dochodziłby nabijając się bez opamiętania na jego członek.

Severus chciał chłonąć to wszystko, więc zagryzł wargi i wypchnął swoje biodra do przodu z satysfakcją obserwując jak oczy Harry'ego coraz bardziej zachodzą łzami. I to było jeszcze lepsze. Chłopak nie bronił się już, ale nawet sięgnął po własny członek, obciągając go bez finezji jak jakiś napalony nastolatek, który gonił własne spełnienie.

Severus uwielbiał redukować ludzi do ich zmysłów i instynktów. Była w tym wszystkim jakaś pierwotna przyjemność, że potrafił to zrobić, a oni się temu poddawali.

Potter zesztywniał, a jego mięśnie zacisnęły się na członku Severusa niemożliwie mocno i Severus prawie to stracił. Prawie stracił całą swoją cholerną kontrolę, obserwując tylko jak Harry spogląda na niego w dół kompletnie zszokowany jak dobrze mu jest. Ciepła sperma oblała jego klatkę piersiową i Snape dopiero wtedy zdecydował się w końcu wypchnąć swoje biodra w górę pieprząc chłopaka przez ostatnią fazę orgazmu, zanim mięśnie Pottera do końca się poddały.

Jego świat też wywrócił się do góry nogami i z radością zanotował potem, że w swej przytomności rzucił nie tylko zaklęcie rozciągające i nawilżające, ale również to, dzięki któremu nie musieli sprzątać po sobie całego bałaganu z prześcieradeł.

Harry położył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, bawiąc się kilkoma włoskami, które nawijał na palec. Na tyle jednak ostrożnie, żeby nie pociągnąć zanadto.

\- Zrobisz jutro śniadanie? – upewnił się jeszcze Severus.

Możliwe, że jajka, które ugotował Potter naprawdę były wyśmienite.

Zasypiając usłyszał tylko prychnięcie Harry'ego.

ooo

Severusa obudziło skrobanie. Harry'ego nie było już w łóżku, ale zapach dochodzący z parteru świadczył o tym, że chłopak nie zostawił go w domu samego i faktycznie przygotowuje śniadanie.

Sowa, powód wczesnej pobudki Severusa, próbowała się dostać do środka przez okno w sypialni, więc to musiała być kolejna z tajnych wiadomości. Wpuszczenie ptaka do środka nie było jednakże najlepszym pomysłem, bo Severus został niemal natychmiast podrapany.

Sprawy zmuszają mnie do opuszczenia Królestwa. W umówionym miejscu znajdziesz informacje. Karczmarz opłacił wszystko.

E.

Severus podpalił kartkę i upewnił się, że popiół zostanie rozwiany przez poranne powiewy. Sowa spojrzała na niego kompletnie tępo i odgadując zapewne, że nie dostanie wiadomości zwrotnej, poleciała w stronę okna.

W samą porę, bo Potter akurat zaczął się wspinać z powrotem na piętro.

Severus nie bardzo chciał przechodzić tę rozmowę z chłopakiem. Harry miał na razie inne problemy. I przede wszystkim sprawy pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem go nie dotyczyły. Już nawet druga powoli zostawała za nimi i nikt naprawdę nie chciał myśleć o zaginionych czy martwych.

Severus jednak utracił zbyt wiele, aby zostawić to w spokoju.

\- Och, jesteś już na nogach – stwierdził zdziwiony Potter, gdy wniósł tacę do środka.

\- Wolałeś mnie w łóżku? – drażnił się Severus.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szerzej, nawet nie kryjąc jakie myśli chodzą mu po głowie. Severus nie potrzebował w tej chwili nawet legilimencji. Wzroku Pottera nie dało się źle odczytać.

\- W łóżku podobasz mi się o wiele bardziej. Dlatego chciałem przynieść ci śniadanie i sprawdzić jak długo pozwolisz się przetrzymywać w sypialni – wyjaśnił Potter z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

\- Gryfoni mają tendencje do odważnych planów – zauważył Severus udając całkiem obojętny ton, ale coś musiało go zdradzić, bo Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Chłopak odłożył też tacę na stolik i Severus ledwo powstrzymał się, aby nie rzucić się na kubek kawy.

\- Gdyby nie odważne plany Gryfonów, gdzieżbyśmy byli? – spytał retorycznie Potter.

\- Gryfoni są też bardzo pyskaci o tej porze dnia – dodał Severus.


	8. Chapter 8

**betowała okularnicaM :*:*:***

* * *

Elsbeth przygotowała mu naprawdę wyczerpujące sprawozdanie. Dokumenty, chociaż miały zamazane sygnatury kopii, wyglądały jak ministerialne papiery dotyczące poczynań Śmierciożerócw w czasie pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem. Niektóre z pergaminów sugerowały nawet, że palce maczali w nich Niewymowni i Severus miał tylko większy szacunek dla zdolności tej niezwykłej kobiety.

Zerknął niepewnie na karczmarza, który wydawał się kompletnie nie zainteresowany przesyłką.

\- Skoro zapłaciłeś jej cenę… - zaczął niepewnie Severus. – Ile mam ci zwrócić? – spytał wprost.

W tym świecie nie było nic za darmo. Jeśli Aberforth był tak uprzejmy i faktycznie odebrał przesyłkę od Elsbeth bez mrugnięcia okiem wysupłując z sakiewki żądaną kwotę, musiał czegoś chcieć. I Musiał namówić kobietę do wymiany. Elsbeth nie oddawała przesyłek tego typu pośrednikom, jeśli nie miała ku temu powodów.

A czas nie był jednym z nich.

Czekał latami na te informacje i miesiąc czy dwa nie zrobiłyby mu różnicy.

Aberforth nie zareagował nijak wciąż polerując szklankę.

\- Przydałoby mi się coś co wyczyszczenia lustra – rzucił w końcu mężczyzna i Severus poczuł, że zaczyna panikować.

Nie znał eliksirów, które byłyby kompatybilne z tą magią i prawdę powiedziawszy nie chciał znać. A jeśli czekały go eksperymenty, lustro mogło dostać szału, jak ten jeden raz lata temu. Stojąc tak blisko tym razem nie miałby szans.

\- Mam składniki – ciągnął dalej Aberfrth i zerknął na wiszące gdzieniegdzie zioła.

To w zasadzie wiele wyjaśniało. Ich moc musiała jakoś ogólnie wpływać na lustro nawet, gdy nie były ze sobą połączone. Najwyraźniej wszyscy potrzebowali w tych czasach inwentaryzacji po czarnej magii, która zalała czarodziejską Wielką Brytanię wraz z nadejściem Voldemorta.

Severus zerknął na papiery w dłoni i wcisnął je do niewielkiej torby, którą miał z sobą. W gospodzie nie było ciemno, ale okna zostały przysłonięte tak, by nie wpadało do środka czyste światło słoneczne. A jak Severus znał Elsbeth, zadbała, aby dokumenty spłonęły w niepowołanych rękach.

\- To wygórowana cena – stwierdził Snape.

\- Marzenia nie mają ceny, prawda? – spytał Aberforth i spojrzał na niego pierwszy raz odkąd Severus wszedł do jego gospody.

Rozwodnione oczy pozbawione były przyjaznych błysków, które przeważnie widywano we wzroku Albusa.

Severus wiedział, że mężczyzna przestał mówić o lustrze. Instynktownie zacisnął dłoń na torbie. Możliwe, że faktycznie od lat to stanowiło jego marzenie. I może był głupcem. Jednak niewiele osób wiedziało czego szukał przez ten cały czas, gdy zaglądał do gospody i wypytywał o ludzi, którzy są w stanie znaleźć wszystko.

\- Nie, marzenia nie mają ceny – westchnął Severus całkiem świadom tego, że bardzo trudno było oddać teraz coś, co już miał w rękach.

\- Co to zresztą na takiego Mistrza jak ty – stwierdził Aberforth.

Severus zmrużył oczy.

\- Ale ty je będziesz mył. Nie zbliżam się do tego cholernego lustra na bliżej niż pięć metrów – rzucił, bo należało jasno określić warunki.

Odbicie zafalowało złowrogo, gdy Aberforth ściskał jego dłoń, gdy zawiązywali umowę.

ooo

Trochę dziwnie czuł się, gdy po powrocie z gospody czekała na niego sowa od Pottera. Harry najwyraźniej tymczasowo zatrzymał się u Granger-Weasleyów ,czy jak się tam teraz nazywali jego gryfońscy przyjaciele.

Severus nie spodziewał się takiego rozwoju wypadków, gdy wyciągał chłopaka pijanego z gospody. W zasadzie nawet sądził, że zejdą się z Draco. Malfoy naprawdę udawał idealnie zakochanego i zwiódł zapewne z połowę swojej rodziny, co tylko świadczyło o tym jak dobrym aktorem był.

Severus byłby ślepcem, gdyby nie dostrzegał zalet Pottera. Chłopak, młody mężczyzna w zasadzie, był interesujący. Potrafił być zabawny w ten uszczypliwy sposób, który Severus tak uwielbiał. I słuchał, czego wcześniej nie można było od niego wymagać.

Dorosłość robiła z ludźmi dziwne rzeczy.

Severus odpisał, karmiąc sowę Pottera, która przyglądała mu się ciekawie. Harry był zraniony, ale ewidentnie nie zamierzał leczyć się nim. Byłby idiotą, gdyby myślał, że Severus stanowi balsam dla zranionych serc. Ich rozmowy zresztą z kolacji, którą wciąż trudno było mu nazwać randką, dowiodły, że obaj twardo stąpają po ziemi.

I chyba tym Gryfon jakoś przedarł się pod jego skórę.

 **Myślałem o tobie.**  
 **HP**

Severus zmiął w dłoniach niewielki skrawek pergaminu notując, żeby przy pierwszej okazji uświadomić swojemu młodemu kochankowi, że nie życzy sobie oddartych kartek. Listy powinny być staranne i niepomięte. Nawet jeśli pisał je w pośpiechu. Może tuż przed wyjściem do pracy.

Wolałbym, żebyś skupił się na myślach o pracy, odkąd jesteś aurorem, a ja naprawdę nie mam ochoty wyciągać twojego potłuczonego tyłka z kolejnych tarapatów.  
Wiesz Kto

Odpisał, wiedząc, że Potter doceni niewielki żart z podpisu.

ooo

Potter siedział naprzeciwko niego w kolejnej mugolskiej restauracji i uśmiechał się o wiele za szeroko. Ciemna koszula przylegała do młodego wysportowanego ciała dokładnie tak jak powinna i Severus naprawdę z największą chęcią aportowałby się już do domu. To był kolejny raz, gdy razem wyszli. Poprzednie nie skończyły się jednak w jego domu ani w domu Granger-Weasleyów całe szczęście. Ronald zapewne nie doceniłby jego obecności przy śniadaniu.

Zwolnili. Czuł to i naprawdę był temu wdzięczny. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby traktować go jak przygodę czy zdobycz. I Potter nie zamierzał tego robić. Nie odgrywał się też na Draco ,całe szczęście, bo zapewne wolałby przenieść te kolacje na bardziej medialny grunt. Tutaj w mugolskiej części Londynu byli nie do rozpoznania.

\- Jak idą badania? – spytał Harry.

\- Pytasz o to czy wykorzystałem twoje nasienie? – uściślij Severus czerpiąc prawdziwą przyjemność z tego jak młody mężczyzna zakrztusił się winem.

Odkąd Harry upierał się, aby prowadzić mugolski pojazd, nie wypijał więcej niż jeden kieliszek. Severus podejrzewał, że było w tym coś więcej. Nie widywał wcześniej zdjęć pijącego Pottera w Proroku Codziennym, więc najwyraźniej Gryfon nie przepadał za alkoholem. A on widział go dwukrotnie pijanego. Możliwe, że Harry chciał udowodnić mu, że nie jest alkoholikiem. Albo rozwydrzonym dzieciakiem, który nie potrafi być odpowiedzialny nawet za pięć minut ze swojego życia.

\- Pytałem ogólnie – wykrztusił Harry w końcu. – Zrobiłeś to specjalnie – oskarżył go, ale w jego głosie nie było niczego ostrego.

Wydawał się raczej rozbawiony.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz. To było uzasadnione pytanie – stwierdził Severus podtrzymując jego wzrok.

Kąciki ust Pottera drgnęły.

\- Więc jak z tymi badaniami? – Mężczyzna nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – spytał Severus. – To raczej nie był przedmiot, który cię wyjątkowo frapował.

\- Ciekawi mnie co robisz. Nie opowiadasz o swojej pracy – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów – stwierdził Severus.

\- Ale przez lata uczyłeś – zauważył Harry.

\- Co nie przeszkadzało mi w uprawianiu mojego zawodu. Jest niewielu Mistrzów w tej dziedzinie. Czarodzieje zwracają się do nas po mikstury dla swoich bliskich. Konsultujemy dla Uzdrowicieli eliksiry, które mogłyby mieć zbawienny wpływ na działania niektórych skomplikowanych klątw – wymienił Severus jak najogólniej potrafił.

\- Dodałeś moją spermę do cudzego eliksiru? – spytał z niedowierzaniem chłopak.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – ofuknął go szybko. – To bardzo osobisty składnik. Eksperymentuję nad miksturami płodności – wyjaśnił. – Dopóki nie skończę, wyniki nie zostaną opublikowane, a i tak twoje nasienie nie opuści mojego laboratorium…

Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Tam tego jeszcze nie robiliśmy – zauważył Gryfon.

\- Higiena w laboratorium… - zaczął Severus.

\- Nie musielibyśmy nawet dotykać stołu – wszedł mu w słowo Harry. – Jeśli rzuciłbyś zaklęcie lewitacji, mógłbyś… - urwał sugestywnie.

Severus wiedział, że na jego policzkach wykwita rumieniec. I niech stratuje go Firenzo, jeśli o tym nie myślał wcześniej. Potter nie panikowałby, gdyby został przyciśnięty do ściany. Chłopak miał w sobie tyle brawury, że przejąłby inicjatywę, gdyby sytuacja tego wymagała. Albo gdyby sobie tak zaplanował.

Harry nie był bierny w łóżku i ewidentnie był chętny do eksperymentów, a Severus uwielbiał eksperymenty.

Potter obserwuje go, biorąc kolejny ostrożny łyk z prawie pustego kieliszka. Czerwone wino barwi jego usta na karminowo, przez co jego wargi wyglądają na opuchnięte. Całują się często. Przeważnie to są niewielkie muśnięcia ust na powitanie i o wiele bardziej głodne pocałunki na do widzenia. Severus uwielbia każde z nich.

\- Wiesz czym jest eksperyment? – spytał, bo należało to uściślić.

Harry kiwa przecząco głową.

\- To powtarzane wielokrotnie doświadczenia, które wykonuje się w celu porównania wyników – wyjaśnia Severus nie spuszczając Gryfona z oka.

Harry uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Czyli jednak sugerujesz, że zwiedzę twoje przydomowe laboratorium? – spyta chłopak.

Severus prycha z niedowierzaniem, bo raczej nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Ta odpowiedź jednak także go satysfakcjonuje w jakiś szalony sposób.

\- Co jest z wami Gryfonami i łamaniem zasad? – spytał retorycznie Severus.

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, ale jak do tej pory zawsze mi się to opłacało – stwierdza młody mężczyzna.

ooo

Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru leżą w jego łóżku i Harry wtula się w niego mocniej, jakby szukał tylko więcej ciepła, co jest nielogiczne, bo są spoceni i zziajani. I lepią się jak diabli. I jakoś to jest najbardziej idealny wieczór jaki Severus przeżył od lat.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytał, bo Harry nie odzywał się od kilku minut, co zawsze oznaczało naprawdę poważną zagwozdkę.

Gryfoni nie byli pospolitymi idiotami, wbrew temu co rozgłaszał. Był tego świadom. Oni po prostu przeważnie myśleli na głos, więc automatycznie otoczenie zostawało wciągnięte w każdy ich problem. Stąd przeważnie działali w grupie.

Każdy członek Slytherinu był indywidualistą w mniejszym lub w większym stopniu. Jeśli nie mieli odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje pytania, nie wychodzili do nikogo innego ze swoimi pomysłami. Problemy należało zresztą rozwiązywać samemu, bo ktoś mógłby je po prostu wykorzystać przeciwko nim. Słabościami należało manipulować.

Możliwe, że Harry nauczył się tego przy Draco, o czym Severus nie chciał teraz myśleć.

\- Jestem ci totalnie zbędny – zaczął Potter tak dziwnie radosnym tonem, że Severus nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.

Nie wiedział też czy protestować. Ten wywód zapewne miał jakiś morał albo Potter po orgazmie czy dwóch zamieniał się w naćpanego endorfinami wariata. Co też w zasadzie było możliwe.

\- Masz pracę, którą cenisz – ciągnął dalej Harry. – A której kompletnie nie rozumiem i jestem tak daleko on niej jak tylko mogę. Nie znam nawet żadnego Mistrza Eliksirów prócz ciebie – dodał.

\- Karkarow – przypomniał mu sucho Severus.

\- W Azkabanie. Nie sądzę, żeby był zainteresowany rozmową ze mną. To co chciałem powiedzieć – zaczął Potter i wziął głębszy wdech. – Że miło jest być z kimś, kto jest ze mną nie ze względu na to, że może mnie do czegoś wykorzystać – dodał niepewnie. – Bo jesteś… ze mną… Jesteśmy razem, prawda? – spytał, podnosząc się nagle na łokciu.

Severus spodziewał się nadejścia takiej rozmowy. Zawsze w końcu pomimo całego romantyzmu i motylków w brzuchu, i przesyłanych sów, należało przejść do konkretów. Ustalenie faktów pomagało przeważnie w tym, aby iść do przodu.

Potter wciąż zwisał nad nim i czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Wykorzystuję twoje nasienie do eksperymentu – przypomniał mu Severus bezlitośnie.

Chłopak zesztywniał niemal natychmiast.

\- To był żart, idioto – warknął niemal natychmiast Severus. – Po cholerę by mi były litry spermy – sarknął.

Potter prychnął.

\- To raczej nie są litry – stwierdził chłopak, układając się z powrotem przy jego boku.

Możliwe, że faktycznie powinien wpuścić go do swojego laboratorium. Albo chociaż zaproponować mu oficjalną wycieczkę po domu. Harry co prawda zapewne i tak zwiedził sporą część pomieszczeń szukając choćby kuchni, ale w zasadzie taka uprzejmość nie zawadziłaby na dłuższą metę. Mógłby wrobić Pottera w przygotowywanie mu śniadań co rano.

Ta wizja w zasadzie nie była całkiem nieprzyjemna. Budzenie się przy Harrym było miłe. Mógłby się przy nim budzić częściej.

\- Kiedy z tobą skończę, będą to litry – obiecał, szepcząc mu do ucha.

Harry zadrżał, ale na pewno nie z zimna.


	9. Chapter 9

**betowała cudowna okularnicaM :*:*:***

* * *

Harry wyszedł bardzo wcześnie tłumacząc się tym, że obiecał pomóc Ronaldowi z dostarczeniem czegoś do Ministerstwa. Severus jednak dostał śniadanie, więc nie zamierzał narzekać tym bardziej, że jego kochanek obudził go pocałunkami, które składał na jego karku. Gdzieś w czasie nocy obrócili się tak, że to on stanowił mniejszą łyżeczkę.

Harry był ciepły. Nie rozkopywał kołder, nie wiercił się, a jego oddech na karku nie drażnił Severusa , jakby jego kochanek doskonale wiedział jak należy wypuszczać powietrze, aby go nie łaskotać. I to wszystko sprawiało, że Severusowi też było cieplej nie tylko dlatego, że Potter stanowił swego rodzaju termofor, który układał się wzdłuż jego ciała.

Paczka od Elsbeth wciąż spoczywała ukryta w jego biurku. Pod kluczem i kilkoma naprawdę nieprzyjemnymi zaklęciami, które chroniły przed otwarciem nie tylko szufladę, ale również samą teczkę.

Co prawda nie sądził, aby ktokolwiek mógł chcieć włamać się do jego domu, był w końcu byłym, znanym wszem i wobec Śmierciożercą. Jednak szpiegostwo, którego dopuszczał się przez lata nauczyło go, że lepiej być przygotowanym na wyrost niż zaskoczonym przez wypadki.

Wciąż nie miał odwagi przyjrzeć się głębiej dokumentom. Minęło tak wiele lat. Całe dekady odkąd ostatni raz widział Regulusa, a był pewien, że z każdego pergaminu wyskoczy do niego twarz byłego kochanka. Spotykali się niemal trzy lata, zarówno w Hogwarcie jak i w czasie, gdy obaj dołączyli do Voldemorta popełniając jeden z największych błędów w swoich życiach. I obaj, najwyraźniej, w mniej więcej tym samym czasie pojęli, że od Mrocznego Czarodzieja należało się odseparować. Wtedy było jednak już za późno.

Severus pamiętał doskonale jak udał się po radę do Dumbledore'a, gdy chciał ratować starą przyjaciółkę, która chociaż poślubiła jego wroga, wciąż pozostawała mu bliska. Jak Albus wymógł na nim obietnicę, że nigdy nikomu nie powie o Zakonie. Ten wieczór zmienił jego życie na zawsze. Stał się szpiegiem i w chwili, gdy nie mógł oderwać Regulusa od pozostałych Śmierciożerców zrozumiał, że został sam.

Jego kochanek musiał wyczuwać, że się oddalają od siebie. Tajemnice nigdy nie służyły związkom. A Severus nie mógł mu zaufać na tyle, aby wyjawić sekret, którego przysiągł strzec. Zakon dopiero zaczynał swoją działalność.

I wtedy Regulus z dnia na dzień tak po prostu zniknął. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie można było go znaleźć. Lucjusz, Narcyza, a nawet Bella wzruszali ramionami. Rosier – jeden z bliższych przyjaciół Regulusa – zasugerował mu, że Black zaczynał mieć wątpliwości. Że podczas ataków na mugolskie wioski miał coraz większe problemy z rzuceniem Avady.

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej.

Severus po prostu wiedział.

Wiedział, że obaj zbuntowali się przeciwko Czarnemu Panu, ale każdy na swój sposób. A potem dowiedział się również, że Regulus nie żyje, gdy pojawiła się na jego poduszce notka napisana ręką jego kochanka na wiele tygodni wcześniej. Najwyraźniej miała się aktywować, gdy Regulus straci życie. Może bał się rozmowy twarzą w twarz. Obaj w końcu udawali przed sobą, że są wciąż wierni Czarnemu Panu. Widzieli na własne oczy torturujących się wzajemnie żony i mężów, którzy zafascynowani ideologią ,nie potrafili wybaczyć bliskim zdrady. Czy niezrozumienia dla ich idei.

Może Regulus bał się, że znajdzie się na końcu jego różdżki. Tej myśli Severus nie mógł znieść przez lata.

 **On jest POTWOREM. Podzielił swoją duszę i nie ma w nim już człowieka. Ratuję swoje i twoje sumienie.**  
 **Przepraszam. Nie czekaj na mnie. Kocham cię.**  
 **RAB**

Przez lata ukrywał ten skrawek pergaminu w rękojeści swojej różdżki. Tylko martwy bowiem wypuściłby ją z dłoni. Aurorzy zapewne znaleźliby ten krótki list, choć nie wywnioskowaliby kompletnie niczego. Nie przygotowywano do tego zawodu tak jak dawniej i Moody doskonale o tym wiedział.

Jednak wojna się skończyła ,a ciała Regulusa nigdy nie odnalazł. Black nie miał grobu, na który mógłby chodzić i rozmawiać z nim. Nie posiadał żadnego portretu, a jedyne zdjęcia, na które trafiał przedstawiały Regulusa jako poszukiwanego Śmierciożercę. Nikt nie uwierzył mu wtedy, że jego kochanek odwrócił się od Voldemorta i nikt nie uwierzył w to teraz.  
Potterowi udało się po latach oczyścić imię Syriusza, chociaż nie było to najłatwiejsze. Lupin zwrócił się nawet do niego o pomoc. Jego wspomnienia nie były dość wiarygodne przez bliskość pełni, co stanowiło totalną bzdurę. Wizengamot wciąż pełen był nietolerancyjnych głupców, którzy nie mieli pojęcia o wilkołactwie. Lupin był mordercą, nieświadomym potworem, ale tylko gdy księżyc wschodził w pełni.

Severus westchnął sięgając po butelkę z Ognistą. Jeśli miał to zrobić, potrzebował czegoś silnego. Wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu i zdecydował się odpowiedzieć jedynej osobie, która miała nikłe pojęcie o tym czego i dlaczego szukał.

 **E. dostarczyła dzisiaj dokumenty.**  
 **Dziękuję.**  
 **SS**

Nie pytał skąd McGonagall znała takich ludzi jak Elsbeth. Nie musiał takich rzeczy wiedzieć.

ooo

Severus nie spodziewał się bynajmniej, że tak drobny błąd doprowadził Voldemorta do utraty jednego ze swoich popleczników. Regulus przez lata był naprawdę jego wielkim fanem, jeśli można było to tak określić. Gdyby żyli w obecnych czasach zapewne miałby w pokoju wielki plakat z Czarnym Panem i główne postulaty wywieszone na ścianie.

Przesłuchanie skrzata nie było wiążące. Niewymowni próbowali prześledzić ścieżki, którymi poruszał się Regulus, ale nie natrafili na nic ciekawego. Voldemort zostawił Stworka na pewną śmierć nie zdając sobie sprawy, że te piekielne stworzenia żyły i tak w ciągłym bólu, więc skrzat powrócił do Blacków z horkruksem w dłoni. Medalion przez lata leżał ukryty i tutaj kończyła się historia.

Severus przypominał sobie mgliście, że pamiętał dzień, gdy Regulus wpatrywał się tępo w przestrzeń i wydawał się zmęczony. Na pytanie co go trapi, odparł, że jego skrzat został poturbowany. Stworek nigdy nie należał do najbardziej lubianych przez niego stworzeń, ale Regulusa bawił. Ile wrednych skrzatów bowiem chodziło po czarodziejskim świecie?

Możliwe, że to wtedy Black zauważył, że ten przed którym klękali nie był godzin nazywać się Panem. Może myśl zaczynała się rozrastać, Regulus zwracał uwagę na coraz więcej szczegółów, które normalnie im umykały. Jak sam fakt, że Voldemort nie miał problemów z torturowaniem Bellatrix tak długo ,aż zmienił ją w posłuszną maszynę do zabijania. Albo jak ich szeregi przerzedzały się po nieudanych akcjach, gdy słowo zdrajca padało ze wszystkich stron, gdy wskazywano przypadkowe osoby.

Dzieci wypierały się rodziców. Żony zabijały mężów w imię bardziej strachu niż oddania, ale lojalność wciąż wydawała się wtedy być siłą Lorda.

Byli głupcami.

Stworek twierdził, że przyniósł medalion do kamienicy Blacków zgodnie z życzeniem pana Regulusa. Nie zdołał go zniszczyć i Severus nie był zaskoczony. Jednak tutaj trop się urywał.  
Regulus nigdy nie wrócił z tej jaskini, a Niewymowni nie znaleźli ciała. Ani falsyfikatu medalionu. Żadnego dowodu na to, by wykazać, że Regulus był bohaterem. Człowiekiem, który w ciszy i w pojedynkę przeciwstawił się Mrocznemu Czarodziejowi, wiedząc, że na pewno czeka go śmierć.

Przetarł czoło, starając się nie zerkać na stojącego na jednym ze zdjęć Regulusa. Podobnie jak Severus, Black prawie nigdy się nie uśmiechał.

Zerknął jeszcze raz na akta dostarczone przez Elsbeth i rozwinął pergamin, który wręczył mu Aberforth.

 **Znajdź Harry'ego Pottera**

Notatka była krótka acz wyjątkowo treściwa. Oczywiście Potter niszczył horkruksy, które utworzył Voldemort. Nigdy nie udałoby mu się pokonać Czarnego Pana, gdyby nie to. Nagle dziwna choroba Albusa nabrała sensu. Niewymowni nigdy nie znaleźli falsyfikatu medalionu podobnie jak i oryginału, ale Voldemort nie zagrażał już nikomu. Potter na pewno wiedział cokolwiek na ten temat.

Może miał któryś z medalionów. Sygnatura Regulusa wciąż musiała być w aurorskich aktach, ponieważ dopóki oficjalnie nie wydano aktu zgonu, Śmierciożerca był uznawany za zaginionego. Jego zdjęcia miały się pokazywać od czasu do czasu w wydaniach podręcznych dla aurorów, którzy pilnowali sieci świstoklików umożliwiających podróże zagraniczne.  
Oczyszczenie Regulusa z namacalnym dowodem w dłoni byłoby czystą formalnością.  
Wspomnienia Stworka nie byłyby dopuszczone przed Wizengamotem, ale może Potter byłby w stanie powiedzieć cokolwiek. Regulus nie był człowiekiem, który wiedząc o swojej zbliżającej się śmierci, nie dodał do niej jakiegoś pieprzu. Nie zrobiłby tego w ciszy. Krew Blacków naznaczyła tym ich obu; Syriusza i Regulusa. Chociaż ten drugi był zawsze bardziej subtelny.

Może pojawił się przed dyrektorem w postaci własnego Patronusa z zapisaną wiadomością.  
Albo pozostawił po sobie kolejny liścik.

Nigdzie nie podano dokładnego położenia tej jaskini i Severus wątpił, aby Stworek zabrał go tam chętnie. Skrzat ledwo uszedł z życiem. Ciało Regulusa zapewne zostało wciągnięte przez Inferiusy, które zaatakowały Niewymownych. Czuł, że nie ma tam czego szukać, ale jednak sama myśl, że wiedziałby dokładnie gdzie zginął Regulus, uspokajała go.

Po tylu latach odnalazłby spokój.

Harry, spotkajmy się wieczorem w moim mieszkaniu.

Sowa spojrzała na niego krzywo, najwyraźniej sama zaskoczona tym, że w godzinach pracy Pottera zamierza mu przeszkadzać. Jednak to było konieczne. Obrady Wizengamotu nie odbywały się znowuż tak często. Musiałby czekać cały kwartał, jeśli przegapiłby zebranie za dwa tygodnie. A pozostawały jeszcze kwestie formalne.

W głowie rodził mu się już całkiem klarowny plan. McGongall zawsze wspominała, że ci, którzy przysłużyli się Zakonowi zawsze znajdą miejsce w kryptach Hogwartu. Moody leżał niedaleko Dumbledore'a, podobnie jak Syriusz, którego Harry nie chciał chować w rodzinnym grobie Blacków. I Severus wcale nie był zdziwiony. Syriusz był czarną owcą przez całe życie.

Pochowanie Regulusa w krypcie Blacków, nawet to symboliczne też nie wydawało mu się odpowiednie. Walburgia co prawda prawie doprowadziła się do szaleństwa wymyślaniem coraz to nowych wizji tego jak zginął jej ukochany syn. Jednak ona nigdy tak naprawdę nie kochała żadnego z nich. Bywała dumna lub zażenowana. Miłość jednak nie była najłatwiejszą emocją wśród Blacków.

Nie mogę się już doczekać.

ooo

Harry pojawił się w swojej służbowej szacie, chociaż Severus doskonale wiedział, że przez dużą część swojego czasu Potter po prostu rozmawiał z interesantami, którzy głównie skupiali się na jego przyszłych udziałach w imprezach, które organizowały fundacje, których przedstawicielami byli. Harry jednak nigdy nie zdecydował się na ubranie czegokolwiek innego jak zwykłej szaty aurora i to pewnie musiało niektórych doprowadzać do krańcowej irytacji.

Strój wiele mówił o czarodzieju. Severus był tego świadom, dlatego też robił dokładnie to samo. Pojawiał się w swoich zwyczajowych czarnych szatach, na których nie było ozdobnych lamówek i traktował wszystkich tak, jakby to oni byli interesantami.

Dzięki temu w bardzo krótkim czasie zaproszenia na bezsensowne sympozja w sprawie eliksirów wojennych czy równie niepoważnych rzeczy, zostały okrojone o połowę. Pieniądze podatników były przeznaczane na naprawdę bezwartościowe wykłady. Eliksiry lecznicze bowiem nigdy nie różniły się niczym niż te, które Uzdrowiciele wykorzystywali obecnie na oddziałach Świętego Munga i każdy z Mistrzów o tym doskonale wiedział.

Harry uśmiechnął się na jego widok odrobinę szerzej.

\- Wyszedłeś w ogóle z domu? – spytał całkiem szczerze chłopak.

\- Moje laboratorium to mój dom – odparł Severus.

Chłopak opadł na kanapę, zerkając w stronę kuchni, której od rana nikt nie użył.

\- Przeprowadziłem się dzisiaj – powiedział niepewnie Harry. – Znaczy wyprowadziłem od Rona i Hermiony. Nie chciałem siedzieć im na głowie – przyznał z lekkim uśmiechem. – Dlatego wciąż się nie przebrałem. Wszystko jest w pudłach.

Severus skinął głową. W zasadzie nie bardzo obchodziło go co Potter miał na sobie. Młodość miała tę zaletę, że we wszystkim wyglądało się świetnie. Cokolwiek podkreślało sylwetkę chłopaka i nie krępowało jego ruchów, było idealne. Severus nie miałby też żadnych przeciwwskazań, gdyby Harry zaproponował mu teraz wycieczkę do laboratorium.

Mundury miały w sobie jakiś dziwny urok. Może chodziło o emblematy na piersi, które potwierdzały przynależność do danej jednostki. Albo aurę władzy, która unosiła się wokół. Severus nie był pewien. Chyba bardziej chodziło o samego Pottera, bo nigdy nie czuł pociągu seksualnego do żadnego aurora, a naprawdę wielu spotkał na swojej drodze.

\- Cieszę się – powiedział lekko roztargniony.

Przygryzł wargę, obserwując jak chłopak obserwuje go z zainteresowaniem.

\- Chciałeś o czymś porozmawiać? – spytał w końcu Harry.

\- Tak – odparł Severus.

I teraz nie bardzo wiedział jak to powiedzieć. Był zbyt blisko i czuł, że ma mętlik w głowie. Coś czego szukał przez lata było na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że jego mała misja zakończy się sukcesem.

\- Kiedy szukałeś horkruksów – zaczął robiąc głębszy wdech. – Natrafiłeś na coś, co zostawił mój przyjaciel. Możliwe, że była to jedna z wypraw z dyrektorem – ciągnął dalej, widząc, że pomiędzy brwiami Pottera pojawia się zmarszczka. – To powinien być niewielki medalion. Może nawet miał wyryte inicjały RAB.

Policzki Pottera poczerwieniały.

\- Regulus Arkturus Black. Mówisz o bracie Syriusza – stwierdził nagle chłodno Harry. – Zostawił list do Voldemorta, najwyraźniej spodziewając się, że Tom kiedyś odwiedzi swojego horkruksa.

\- Dokładnie. Czy mógłbyś mi go pożyć na kilka dni? – spytał z nadzieją.

Potter zaplótł dłonie, patrząc na niego tak twardo, że Severus nagle zaczął się zastanawiać co się dzieje.

\- A więc o to chodziło? – spytał Harry podniesionym głosem. – Cały czas o to chodziło? Powinienem być ci wdzięczny, że nie czekałeś rok? – wypluł.

Severus zerwał się na równe nogi, widząc, że chłopak wstaje.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że… - zaczął, ale Harry popatrzył na niego zimno.

\- Nie myślę. Tym razem wiem – syknął Potter, a potem po prostu zniknął.


	10. Chapter 10

**betowała cudowna okularnicaM:*:*:***

* * *

Harry czuł się jak idiota. Hermiona zawsze mówiła mu, że był w gorącej wodzie kąpany i powinien dłużej myśleć nad swoimi decyzjami, ale nigdy jej nie słuchał. Instynkt rzadko go okłamywał i to dzięki niemu przez te wszystkie lata utrzymywał się przy życiu.

Hermiona mówiła mu, żeby nie rzucał się w kolejny związek zaraz po Draco. Oddając się komuś w całości. Znowu. Mówiła, że jednak jego instynkt może się mylić jak pokazał przykład Malfoya.

Prawda była jednak taka, że od samego początku wiedział, że z Draco jest coś nie tak. Wszystko było zbyt łatwe. Nie było zgrzytów, których spodziewał się, gdy zaczął się spotykać z kimś, z kim łączyła go tak wroga przeszłość. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby Malfoy nagle zmienił się kompletnie. I uwierzył w to naiwnie, że dorastanie, aż tak wpływa na ludzi.

Z Severusem było inaczej.

Snape wciąż pozostawał dupkiem. Wciąż dawał mu znać, że uważał go za idiotę, a jednocześnie jednak rozmawiał z nim jak równy z równym. Pozwalał mu na obejmowanie kontroli nad ich wspólnym czasem. Harry może nie posiadał najbardziej światłego umysłu tych czasów, ale był człowiekiem akcji. I to poprzez czyny chciał zaimponować Snape'owi. Po to podjeżdżał pod niego mugolskim samochodem i dlatego zawsze płacił za kolację, chociaż wiedział, że Severus bardzo dobrze zarabiał.

Hermiona poinformowała go lata temu, że najbardziej intratnym zajęciem w czarodziejskim świecie było warzenie eliksirów. Im trudniejszych tym lepiej. Sama zarabiała na tym przez parę lat, chociaż nie posiadała tytułu. Teraz sporadycznie przyrządzała coś dla znajomych czy Rona. Eliksir na kaca jednak nie był zbyt skomplikowany.

Severus zresztą w odróżnieniu od Draco zdawał się być szczery. Wredny, ale szczery i to było w zasadzie najważniejsze. Wyrwał go te dwa razy z baru, upokorzył, ale to nie było nic nowego. Podobnie zachowywali się w szkole. Teraz jednak inaczej podchodził do tych wymyślnych inwektyw. Bardziej bawiły go niż urażały dumę.

I tym razem musiał przyznać, że posłuchał swojego instynktu, i zawiódł się. Naprawdę się zawiódł.

Oczywiście nigdy nie wyrzucił notatki Regulusa. Wciąż posiadał oba medaliony; falsyfikat, który zdobyli z Dumbledore'em, a który dyrektor przypłacił życiem oraz oryginał, zniszczony przez Rona. Przełamany na pół Mieczem Gryffindora wciąż spoczywał na półce w kamienicy, którą odziedziczył po Syriuszu. Kamienicy, do której wprowadził się jeszcze tego ranka. W której od rana sprzątał, żeby zaprosić Severusa na kolejną kolację.

Obaj byli zajętymi ludźmi, ale jednak Snape nigdy nie odmawiał spotkań, co było miłe. I seks. Seks też był miły.

Severus w odróżnieniu od Draco nie był zimny w łóżku i może to go zwiodło. Ta pozorna namiętność. Mężczyzna wydawał się nie kontrolować podczas tej pierwszej nocy, którą spędzili razem, a której – jak się zaklinał – nie pamiętał.

Harry nie wiedział teraz już w co wierzyć. Snape oczywiście musiał czegoś chcieć. Miał jakiś plan. To w zasadzie było logiczne. Najpierw dał mu nadzieję, że może Draco go kochał jednak, całkiem świadom tego jak działali Ślizgoni, a potem udawał pocieszyciela w tym swoim lekko sarkastycznym stylu, który go uwiódł.

I najgorsze było to, że mógł po prostu spytać, gdy wpadli na siebie po raz pierwszy w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem. Nie dogadywali się w szkole, ale Snape w końcu pomógł oczyścić imię Syriusza. Dał Remusowi swoje wspomnienia z Wrzeszczącej Chaty i nie rozmawiali o tym więcej.

Nawet bez tego niewielkiego długu Harry oddałby mu ten przeklęty świstek i medaliony. Były mu zbędne. Stanowiły pamiątkę czasów, gdy wariat czyhał na jego życie. Przypominały mu o śmierci Dumbledore'a, która poszła na marne, bo medalion okazał się fałszywy.  
A jednak nie potrafił ich wyrzucić, bo stanowiły namacalny dowód ich zwycięstwa.

To zapewne byłoby zbyt zwyczajne. Jak przystało na dzielnego ucznia Slytherina Severus też musiał najpierw udawać dobrego, okłamywać go swoją nagłą dobrocią i zainteresowaniem po to, żeby na koniec zrobić dokładnie to co Draco. Wykorzystać go do swoich celów.

\- Harry? – spytała Hermiona lekko zaniepokojona tym, że nie odzywał się podczas kolacji.

Zaprosił ją i Rona, bo szkoda było cholernego jedzenia nad którym pracował tak długo.

\- Myślę o przeniesieniu się do Hogwartu – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

\- Harry? – zaczął Ron. – Wiem, że jesteś teraz w dość…

\- Nic mi nie jest. Potrzebuję spokoju i izolacji – wszedł mu w słowo. – Wokół mnie ostatnio za wiele się dzieje. Potrzebuję zniknąć, ale jednocześnie tak, żeby nie wyglądało to na ucieczkę – dodał.

Ostatnim czego chciał to kolejne szydercze artykuły w Proroku Codziennym. Draco i tak nie szczędził czasu udzielając raz za razem nowych wywiadów dla kroniki towarzyskiej. Nie czytał ich, ale wiedział, że jego koledzy z pracy są na bieżąco. Seamus jako jeden z pierwszych zaczął reagować na śmiechy sekretarek. Zazwyczaj pogodny, stał się pogromcą plotkar.

ooo

W zasadzie kolejne tygodnie ciągnęły się niemożliwie. I było w tym coś dziwnego, bo najwyraźniej większość uważała, że ciężko przeszedł rozstanie z Draco, co zaczęło go bawić. Temat Malfoya przestał dla niego być wiodącym tak szybko, że nawet zaczynał w tym względzie czuć wyrzuty sumienia. Spędzili w końcu parę lat razem. A jednak to chyba nie było aż tak żarliwe uczucie jak sądził początkowo, skoro jedynym o czym mógł myśleć to cholerne dwa tygodnie, które spędził ze Snape'em.

Severus próbował do niego pisać kilkukrotnie, ale Harry nie odbierał od niego sów. W końcu zirytowany odesłał bez słowa medaliony i świstek pergaminu, który najwyraźniej tak zaprzątał głowę Snape'a. Kolejna sowa nie nadeszła i nie wiedział czy czuje z tego powodu ulgę czy gorycz.

McGonagall na szczęście jeszcze tego samego dnia napisała do niego w sprawie wakatu na stanowisko nauczyciela Mugoloznawstwa. Co prawda nie była to Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, ale to nie tak, że do Hogwartu ciągnęła go chęć nauczania. Pamiętał mgliście wykłady z mugolskiej historii i na pewno nie mógł poprowadzić tego przedmiotu gorzej.

Świstoklik zabrał go spod domu dokładnie w tydzień później i kolejny wdech wziął już na hogwarckich błoniach. Zakazany Las w tle rzucał złowrogi cień sięgający aż do chatki Hagrida. Stary gajowy przeniósł się co prawda do Francji za namową Madame Maxime, ale wciąż dbano o jego dawny dom.

McGonagall czekała na niego przy wejściu do zamku.

\- Pani dyrektor – przywitał się, robiąc kolejny głębszy wdech.

\- Panie Potter – odparła kobieta z lekkim uśmiechem. – Poleciłam przygotować panu komnaty w Wieży Gryffindoru poniżej dormitoriów – poinformowała go.

Harry uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od tygodni.

\- Dziękuję pani dyrektor – odparł, starając się rozsmakować w tych słowach.

Po śmierci Dumbledore'a to Snape zajął jego gabinet, gdy jeszcze jako szpieg został wyznaczony przez Voldemorta do strzeżenia Hogwartu. Jednak po wojnie odmówił, chociaż McGonagall nalegała, aby ponowie tym razem oficjalnie objął to stanowisko.

\- Nie wiesz nawet jaka jestem zadowolona, że zdecydowałeś się pomóc Severusowi – podjęła kobieta w pewnej chwili, gdy przechodzili koło Wielkiej Sali.

Harry prawie potknął się na prostej drodze.

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem – odparł, czując suchość w ustach.

Hermiona próbowała namówić go do rozmowy, ale nie miał ochoty opowiadać jej jak wielkim głupcem ponownie był.

\- Severus jest bardzo prywatnym człowiekiem, więc nie jestem zaskoczona, że nie powiedział ci wszystkiego – ciągnęła dalej McGonagall. – Lata zabiegał o to, aby Regulus został oczyszczony.

Harry zamrugał lekko zaskoczony.

\- Nie bardzo jestem w temacie – przyznał szczerze, obserwując jak McGonagall marszczy brwi. – Oczywiście podarowałem mu medalion – powiedział, starając się nie brzmieć gorzko.

\- Wiesz, że Syriusz Black miał brata – zaczęła McGonagall. – Byli bardzo blisko z Severusem. Obaj wstąpili w szeregi Voldemorta i Severus na pewno się nie przyzna, ale to był pomysł Regulusa.

\- Regulus Black odnalazł jednego z horkruksów – powiedział Harry, bo to wiedział na pewno.

Stworek opowiedział mu tę historię ze szczegółami.

\- Regulus zniknął. Przez lata był uznawany za zaginionego, a potem za poszukiwanego Śmierciożercę. Zostawił Severusowi list, że chce odkupić ich winy, ale nawet chociaż Severus przedstawił ten dowód przed Wizengamotem nie uniewinniono Regulusa. Przez prawie dwadzieścia lat szukał namacalnego dowodu na to, że Regulus sprzeciwił się Voldemortowi – ciągnęła McGonagall.

Harry przygryzł policzek. W zasadzie nie spodziewał się, że ten medalion był aż tak ważny. Czy notatka, w której brat Syriusza kpił z Voldemorta. W zasadzie to było tak bardzo w stylu Blacków, że dopiero teraz zrozumiał powiązanie. Czuł się trochę jak idiota. Mógł sam wnieść o oczyszczenie imienia Regulusa, ale dla niego mężczyzna był wyłącznie portretem. Wirtualnym wspomnieniem, które szybko umknęło jego pamięci.

Snape najwyraźniej zadał sobie wiele trudu, aby wyśledzić ruchy Blacka, chociaż teraz wydawało mu się to dziwne. Severus nie wyglądał mu na kogoś, kto łatwo nawiązuje przyjaźnie. W zasadzie przypominał sobie nawet, że mężczyzna wprost powiedział mu, że nigdy przyjaciół nie miał. Partnerów do rozmowy owszem, ale braterstwo, które Harry dzielił z Ronem było mu obce.

Harry przełknął, orientując się nagle dlaczego Severus tak bardzo chciał oczyścić imię mężczyzny. Teraz to wydawało się nawet logiczne. Kto inny wciągnąłby go w rozgrywki z Voldemortem jak nie kochanek, ktoś komu ufał. Mógł sobie to nawet wyobrazić. Regulus podobnie jak Syriusz podobno był dość spontaniczny. Nie przemyśliwał każdej decyzji o czym jego ojciec chrzestny wspominał z pogardą. Sugerował wtedy, że chodzi o wstąpienie w szeregi Voldemorta.

Snape był zbyt analityczny i ostrożny, żeby rzucić się od tak w wir wydarzeń.

\- … tak bardzo się cieszę – powiedział McGonagall i Harry zorientował się, że musiał przegapić część tego, co kobieta mówiła.

\- To chyba trochę niesamowite, że kochał kogoś przed dwadzieścia lat – powiedział, bo to była pierwsza myśl, która pojawiła się w jego umyśle.

\- Nie nazwałabym tego niesamowitym. Severus zawsze był człowiekiem sporego zaangażowania – odparła McGonagall. – Kiedy robił cokolwiek, oddawał się temu w zupełności. Dlatego tak bardzo się cieszę, że ponownie zostanie naszym Mistrzem Eliksirów – dodała i Harry zatrzymał się na środku korytarza.

\- Snape zgodził się uczyć? – spytał przez zaciśnięte gardło.

Właśnie od tego chciał uciec.

\- Napisaliście mniej więcej w tym samym czasie i też pytał o stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – poinformowała go McGonagall. – Sądziłam, że rozmawialiście ze sobą o tym – dodała, marszcząc brwi.

Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się zwalczyć chęć odwrócenia wzroku. I udało mu się. McGonagall nie wiedziała, że się spotykali, ale przez jego pytania zaczęła nabierać podejrzeń, że coś jednak stało się pomiędzy nimi. On sam jako auror zaniepokoiłby się nagłym zainteresowaniem.

\- Czy to będzie problemem, panie Potter? – spytała nagle całkiem oficjalnie McGonagall. – Zapewniam pana, że Severus…

\- Wiem, pani profesor – wszedł jej w słowo.

Nie chciał kolejnego wykładu.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyście często na siebie wpadali. Wolne chwile spędza w kryptach. Regulusa przeniesiono tam niecały tydzień temu. Jeśli pan nie będzie się kręcił po lochach albo w tamtych okolicach, nawet się nie spotkacie – dodała McGonagall.

Harry przełknął nadmiar śliny, gdy kobieta spojrzała na niego lodowato.

ooo

Harry nie wychodził ze swoich komnat. Przez pewien czas udawał, że potrzebuje czasu, aby stworzyć od podstaw program. Zajęcia miały zacząć się już za dwa tygodnie, ale nie potrafił się skupić. Myśl, że Severus był kilka pięter pod nim nie była przyjemna.

Snape naprawdę sporo czasu spędzał w kryptach. To było trochę żałosne, ale Harry spoglądał czasem w nocy na Mapę Huncwotów i obserwował jak Severus schodzi do podziemi, gdzie przeniesiono trumnę Dumbledore'a po tym jak Voldemort ją otworzył. Nie chciano kolejnych incydentów.

Czasami zastanawiał się jaki był mężczyzna, którego Severus pokochał taką miłością.  
Uczuciem, które przetrwało dwadzieścia lat z okładem. Zdjęcia z albumów szkolnych niewiele mówiły, ale Severus też wyglądał na nich na oschłego. Pod tym względem do siebie pasowali.

Kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, w okno jego komnaty zapukała sowa. Grube kraty, którymi zabezpieczono okna Wieży uniemożliwiły dostarczenie przesyłki, więc zaklął cicho. Sowiarnia znajdowała się po przeciwnej stronie zamku, a nie miał ochoty słuchać pytań McGonagall dlaczego nie przychodził na wspólne posiłki. Z tego co się orientował, Snape też się na nich nie pojawiał, ale nie chciał ryzykować.

Wspiął się po schodach i westchnął, gdy sowa pochwyciła niewielką przekąskę, którą jej przyniósł. W niewielkim pakunku znalazł oznaczone i opisane przez Ministerstwo medaliony. Pergamin z odręczną notatką Regulusa został obłożony czarem konserwacyjnym.

I nagle poczuł, że ktoś za nim stoi. Nie musiał też się długo zastanawiać kto wspiął się tak wysoko, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Z dala od McGonagall i ciekawskich oczu pozostałej części kadry.

\- Nie musisz dziękować. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

\- Nie zamierzam ci dziękować za coś, co powinno być zrobione wraz z oczyszczeniem Blacka – wypluł Snape i tego Harry raczej się nie spodziewał.

Obrócił się na pięcie akurat po to, żeby zobaczyć jak Severus zaplata dłonie na piersi.

\- Jesteś idiotą – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Wracamy do Hogwatu i wracamy do obrażania mnie – dodał Harry kwaśno.

\- Jesteś idiotą i jesteś mi kompletnie zbędny. Chcę, żebyśmy sobie wyjaśnili pewne kwestie – zaczął Snape patrząc na niego chłodno. – Jesteś i byłeś irytujący. Twój samochód wydaje irytujące dźwięki i nie widzę powodów, dlaczego dwóch dorosłych czarodziejów nie mogło aportować się w jakieś miejsce jak normalni ludzie. Masz tak nikły zasób słownictwa, że twój skrzat powinien cię dokształcać – ciągnął dalej.

Harry zamrugał kompletnie zaskoczony.

\- Dlatego chcę zapytać czy masz dzisiaj ochotę wyjść ze mną do Hogsmeade na kolację – zakończył Snape.

Harry zesztywniał, kompletnie zszokowany.

\- Zapraszasz mnie na kolacje? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jesteś bezużyteczny, więc myślę, że owszem, zapraszam cię na kolację – powiedział Severus.

Harry nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien odczytać ten ton. Coś mu jednak nie pasowało. Czuł, że w jego gardle wyrasta nieprzyjemna gula, gdy w jego głowie pojawiła się pewna myśl.

\- Nie chciałeś… - zaczął niepewnie.

\- Nigdy nic od ciebie nie chciałem. Uściślijmy to sobie – powiedział chłodno Severus. – Elsbeth szukała dla mnie dokumentów od lat. Miałem się z nią spotkać w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem, gdy pierwszy raz na ciebie wpadłem.

\- I drugi – przypomniał sobie Harry.

Nagle to było oczywiste. Snape nigdy potem tam nie chodził, prócz tych wieczorów, gdy na siebie wpadali przypadkowo.

\- To czysty zbieg okoliczności – stwierdził, czując się jak idiota.

Severus wciąż patrzył na niego chłodno.

\- Przepraszam, ja… - zaczął Harry.

\- Chyba ustaliliśmy coś w kwestii twoich przeprosin i podziękowań – sarknął Snape, ale powoli ten chłód znikał z jego oczu. – Zadałem ci proste pytanie i domagam się na nie odpowiedzi – przypomniał mu.

Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Tak – odparł krótko.


End file.
